Love Story
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: A collection of one-shots suggested by you based on Tiva, better description inside. Starting with my idea for after 7x21
1. Jealous

**Love Story**

A/N: I want to do something different and write a series of one shots based on episodes from NCIS that feature our beloved Tiva but instead of me defining which episodes I'll write about I want to ask you to tell me what episode(s) you want me to write about and give me any information that you want me to include.

I will write more than one fic for an episode if an episode is requested more than once, if an episode is requested 5 times for example then I'll write 5 fics for it :-) I love writing about Tiva and have so many ideas but I want you to tell me what you want me to write about :-)

I will also write A/U fics for those who like me wish that Tiva had been given a future (never say never though, Ziva could come back, I'm still hopeful that she will) and fics based on songs, most of my stories are based on songs anyway :-)

You can tell me your ideas in a review or a PM I'll leave it open to you.

To start it off here's my take on what happened after season 7 episode 21 'Obsession'.

Enjoy :-D

 **Jealous**

Tony left Gibbs house and headed to Ziva's feeling like he needed to see her.

Tony wasn't sure why he was going to see Ziva but after such a long day he had a feeling that she was exactly what he needed right now.

Ziva was lying on her couch trying to stay awake not that she would be able to get much sleep with her mind plagued by Tony's actions of the past few days, particularly today. The way that Tony had gotten easily obsessed with a woman that he barely knew had made her quite jealous. He had dropped everything to prove that she was innocent, she called and he went to her.

Ziva felt like she was being ridiculous, it wasn't like her and Tony were together, it wasn't like she had any kind of claim over him.

Before she could fall back into her thoughts there was a knock on her door.

Reluctantly Ziva got up and answered the door. She couldn't hide her surprise when she saw Tony on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, I know it's late. I just wanted to talk," Tony said slightly hesitantly.

Ziva just moved aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

Tony walked over to the couch that Ziva had previously occupied and the two sat down.

"Dana is gone," Tony's voice hitching slightly.

"I'm sorry I know she meant a lot to you," Ziva said although she could feel the frown forming on her forehead.

It made no sense, he hadn't even known the woman, not really, yet he was completely infatuated with her. Ziva couldn't help but feel hurt by that thought.

"I barely knew her. I guess I was taken by the idea of someone out there who was exactly as I had read and not fake," Tony tried to explain.

Ziva couldn't help as the frown deepened, "Tony she wasn't going to just be completely taken by you when she didn't even know who you were."

Tony sighed knowing that Ziva was right, "I'm sorry for not listening to you when you warned me in the first place. Look Ziva I know that it was stupid of me to have hope but maybe I just wanted to find someone who was exactly the way that they were written about. Someone who was real and true and I thought that that would be her."

Tony looked at Ziva hoping that she would understand what he was saying.

"No one is how they are written Tony. You might think by knowing small details about Dana like where she would sit when she was at the bookstore that you know her but you don't. Everyone has things about themselves that you won't be able to find in a magazine or book or on the internet. Everyone has secrets. You will never truly know everything about a person even if you spend 50 years with a person you will never truly know everything about them. The truth is that person will never truly know everything about themselves," Ziva explained hoping that Tony would see where she was coming from in this situation.

"What if I want to know everything there is to know about you?" Tony boldly asked, keeping his voice steady.

Ziva looked at Tony as realisation hit her.

Tony hadn't been talking about Dana being real, he wanted her to be real with him. He wanted her to be raw and honest with him.

Tony looked at Ziva waiting for her to say something.

"What do you want to know?" Ziva asked with a gentle smile.

"Were you jealous of how I treated Dana?" Tony asked with a slight smirk.

Ziva glared at him and threw the cushion that she had been leaning on at him.

Tony laughed as he had gotten the answer that he had hoped for.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this story and I can't wait to hear from you what you would like for me to write next. Merry Christmas to all of you and thank you for your continued support :-)


	2. Choices

A/N: A late Happy New Year from me to you. May 2016 be your best yet :-) This is based on 8x21 'Dead Reflection'. Don't forget to send me requests/prompts!

 **Choices**

Tony was lost.

The decision that he had to make now could make or break him.

He thought back to what Ziva had said about throwing away his long relationship with Gibbs for someone he barely knew. Ziva's exact words were ' _is she worth it?'_ and if he really thought about it truth was he had no idea.

It wasn't like he had known EJ for very long could he really think that she would be worth losing Gibbs as his father figure?

"Why can't I just fall for someone without all the drama?" Tony grumbled to himself.

His engagement to Wendy ended in disaster, there was Michelle who broke into his apartment and destroyed it with dog crap, not to mention his thing with Cassidy. Then there was Jeanne who accused him of killing her father, he'd flirted with Kate although he didn't think that that would count, if it did he'd have to think about every woman he'd slept with, including the one that made them 'Facebook official' after one night. Then of course Ziva accused him of intentionally killing Michael. Not to mention that she always argued with him over little things. You'd think he'd catch a break after saving her life more times than he cared to think about, he'd risked his life enough for her all he wanted was some kind of gratitude. Would it kill her to take him out to dinner as a thank you?

Tony frowned, when did Ziva start featuring in his list of failed relationships? They'd never dated, it wasn't like they were more than friends… Had she ever thought about him in this way?

They were the best of friends for sure and that's how most relationships start right? They might have their bad days but in the end they were always there to support one another. It wouldn't be so bad to come home to Ziva everyday would it? Even though they worked together their down time would be just for them.

He didn't think he'd thought of her as more than a friend yet here he was thinking about what he and Ziva would be like as a couple.

A smile replaced Tony's frown as he thought about Paris.

 _They had gotten to the hotel late and there was only one room available with a King bed, all single beds had been taken. They hadn't complained about it or even argued over it. When they had gotten to their room neither said a word. Ziva took the first shower while Tony ordered room service as neither of them had eaten on the plane and they were both starving._

 _By the time Tony had gotten out of the shower their food had arrived. Ziva had set it out on the table and was waiting for Tony before digging in. After a few bites Tony spoke for the first time since paying for the room, with an NCIS credit card of course._

" _So I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed," he said uncertainly._

" _Don't be ridiculous Tony, we're adults we'll share the bed," Ziva said matter-of-factly._

 _Tony nodded, "ok. Want to go for a swim in the hotel pool after dinner?"_

 _Ziva raised an eyebrow, "well for one why when we both just had a shower and second of all it's probably closed Tony it's 11pm."_

" _It won't hurt to shower again and how do you know if it's closed?" Tony asked with a smirk._

" _There was a sign in the lift that said 'pool open times 8:30am until 10pm'," Ziva said smirking._

 _The smirk fell from Tony's face replaced with a frown, Ziva laughed._

 _They finished their meals in companionable silence, other than the moments that Tony interrupted it to mention the places that he wanted to see before they returned to DC._

 _When they were tired enough they climbed into bed together with Ziva cuddled up beside him, it had been a cold night. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva kissing her forehead without thinking. When Ziva didn't tense up he took it as a good sign that he hadn't pushed any buttons._

Tony's smile spread as he realised that that night had been the best nights sleep that he had had in years, probably his whole life. It had made him smile when he had woken to find that she was still asleep in his arms with her head on his chest. Tony realised that he missed that night more than he wanted to admit.

Tony realised that he was going to have to break up with EJ. Not for Gibbs but for Ziva.

That night Tony fell asleep dreaming of Ziva.


	3. Safe

**Safe**

A/N: This is for Debbie who was a guest and gave me my first request. I really hope that you like it :-) This is based off of Season 8 Episode 24 "Pyramid" (I've made it a bit longer to cover more than just the requested scene). I wanted to show how I think Tony felt from the moment Ziva was taken to the moment she was found.

Request: " **I was thinking about how Ziva was taken prisoner in season eight which was about the port to port killer and they found her in the barn Ray was the one trying to comfort her. Maybe you could change it around so it would be Tony taking care of her."**

Enjoy :-D

Tony was stressed out, Ziva was missing and the last person to see her was probably the killer and who knows what that could mean.

Tim was telling him that the security cameras for the hotel weren't working. It only added fuel to Tony's internal fire. He should have gone with her or EJ should have opened her mouth and refused to allow Ziva to go on her own.

"What do you mean the security cameras not working?" Tony asked frustratedly.

"I told you Tony the whole systems down, it has been for days," Tim responded annoyed that Tony hadn't been paying attention.

"Is that even legal?" Tony grumbled.

He didn't pay attention to what Gibbs was saying, it wasn't good news so why bother. He's frustration was growing as he messed around with his backpack ignoring everyone around him.

"How could she just walk out without anyone noticing?" Tony mumbled.

"Tony," EJ said, a slight warning tone in her voice.

"Sorry," Tony mumbled.

"We're all worried about Ziva," EJ tried to reason.

"I know, it's just different for some of us," Tony whispered sharply.

His anger was at boiling point when none other than their killer walked through the door of the hotel room.

Without hesitation Tony raised his gun to the man that had taken his Ziva.

If they didn't need the bastard to find her he would have killed the man without hesitation on the way back to base.

Gibbs had forced him to go in a separate car with Tim because he didn't think the two would be able to hold in their emotions against their killer.

Neither had spoken during the drive back, Tony was too angry and Tim was too worried.

Tony had insisted on being in the interrogation room but Gibbs forced him to watch in the viewing room with EJ, the last person that he wanted to be alone with right now.

EJ's words as they watched on annoyed Tony, how the hell was this easy? This was anything but easy!

"He knows where Ziva is, there's nothing easy about it," he tried to keep his emotions in check as he spoke.

"Cobb's playing us," EJ whispered.

Nah really, Tony thought bitterly. EJ was really getting on his nerves.

"Playing Leroy Jethro Gibbs, guy must have a death wish," Tony replied.

"What does he want?" EJ questioned, unaware that Tony was annoyed with her.

"Rule 16, if someone thinks they have the upper hand break it," Tony said fiercely as he left the viewing room.

He was not in the mood to listen to Cobb glorify his actions. He was going to spend his time more productively and try to find Ziva, even if he had to do it alone.

The first person that Tony was going to approach would be her boyfriend who didn't seem to be acting like a worried boyfriend should be. It wasn't difficult to find CIRay but it was difficult for Tony to not choke him out.

"Tell me what you know," Tony said, emphasising each word.

Ray sighed, "Court over saw two divisions, the first one was a legitimate covert squad operating on the auspices of the agency, Operation Frankenstein. Now the second one was a team designed for a private sector."

Tony looked thoughtful as Ray spoke, "hitmen?"

"Guns for hire," Ray corrected, "used mostly by rich foreign politicals with targets on their backs, you understand."

Tony did and he didn't like it, "who collected the profits?"

"I can't tell you that," Ray informed, "what I will tell you is that Court skimmed enough off the top to retire and do you think Cobb would have turned himself in the way he did unless he was after something very specific? Something he could only find right here at NCIS."

Tony understood exactly what Ray was saying and it only managed to further fuel his rage. Tony hadn't realised until now that he could actually manage to get this frustrated. Then again he would rather the anger than deal with the pain and guilt that he was feeling over Ziva being missing.

He found Court almost as easily as he'd managed to find Ray. This time however he didn't hold back his anger, he used it. Tony grabbed Court roughly by the shoulders spinning the man around to face him and shoved him against the wall.

"Are you bloody mad?" Court asked in frustration.

Tony's eyes were raging as he stared at the man in front of him. If it was EJ's fault Ziva got taken by not going with her then it was Court's fault too for creating a monster like Cobb.

"What does Cobb really want?" Tony growled as Court fought against his grip on him, forcing Tony to let him go.

"You have no idea how high this goes," Court growled just as fiercely.

Tony stood right in Court's face his anger evident as he spoke, "I know all about Operation Frankenstein."

"You don't know anything," Court mocked, "certain people had a lot to gain from this project."

"I need to find Ziva," Tony spoke as calmly as he could though his voice shook slightly.

"Stop looking for a straight line DiNozzo," Court said exasperatedly, his voice went cool with his next words, "if this were a chess game think four moves ahead. It's all about the checkmate, he's clever that way."

Tony kicked the wall next to Court before he went back into the building. He had to find her. He had to find his Ziva no matter the cost.

Tim found him grumbling by the car. Once he told Tony what they had figured out Tony, without hesitation got into the car waiting for the others and wishing that they would hurry up.

They got to the farm and Tony was frustrated, she wasn't here.

"Nothing here boss," he said exasperatedly. Where was she?

Gibbs pointed to the barn and they all headed straight for it, guns drawn.

Tony was positioned just ahead of Ray. He spotted Ziva's legs and all but ran to her and took the tape off of her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, hiding me is a decoy Gibbs, it's a distraction. Cobb needed to keep you occupied," Ziva explained as Gibbs checked her head.

She hadn't hesitated to wrap her arms around Tony's neck so that he could help her to her feet, his arms around her waist, as she spoke.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Tony held Ziva's arms to help keep her steady as she finished speaking to Gibbs and he finished ensuring that her head wound wasn't too serious.

"He surrendered because he needed to get inside NCIS it is the only way that he can get close to the man he holds responsible," Ziva explained.

Her head hurt a lot as Gibbs looked it over. Everytime she groaned Tony would have to count to ten to keep himself calm for her sake and not run off back to NCIS to kill Cobb.

"Close to who? Vance?" Tim asked.

"SecNav," Ray informed them.

"Davenport's got 24 hour security," Tony stated.

"Yeah well his niece Special Agent Barrett doesn't," Gibbs sighed.

Tony knew that he should care that EJ could get hurt but he couldn't help but still blame her for him nearly losing Ziva.

Ziva looked cautiously at Tony wondering how he would react to the news that his kind of girlfriend was in danger. She was surprised when he didn't react to it, choosing instead to pull her close to him. In that moment Ziva knew that things were changing.

Ray frowned at the looks that Ziva and Tony were sharing, he didn't like it one bit. They looked at each other in a way that Ziva had never looked at him. It was a look of pure adoration and love.

Gibbs made a move to leave the barn and they all followed close behind him. Their personal lives could wait a little longer.

They all headed quickly back to the cars, Tony holding Ziva up with his arm around her waist. Her arm was around him too, grateful that she had someone to support her. As much as her head hurt her legs felt like jelly from being on the ground for so long.

Gibbs grabbed Ray's arm and dragged him to his car. He'd be damned if someone else tried to break up his team, there wouldn't be another EJ if he could help it.

As they sat in the backseat of the car with Tim driving Tony turned to Ziva worriedly. He cupped her cheeks to make sure that she wasn't physically hurt, more than her head wound. When he was sure that she was okay he pulled her tightly to him with his hands running up and down her back. Ziva squeezed Tony just as tightly, hoping that he wouldn't let her go. Although their seatbelts made it difficult to hug for too long, so she rested her head on his shoulder instead. Tony kept his arm behind her back holding her as close to his side as was possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you," Tony whispered.

Ziva shook her head, "Tony don't blame yourself it is not your fault."

"Don't ever go somewhere without me again," Tony's voice broke.

"I won't," Ziva whispered.

She gently raised her hand to his cheek, moving his face to look as hers so that he could see the seriousness in her eyes.

Tim couldn't help but smile as he watched them in the rearview mirror. Abby was going to be thrilled when he told her that it had finally happened. Tony and Ziva were finally starting to admit their feelings for one another. Well not with words but it still counts.

Then he frowned as he realised that if EJ or Ray caught them things would get messy. He could hear Abby's voice in his head ' _who cares Tony and Ziva deserve happiness together_.'

He chuckled softly at the thought of the look on Gibbs face if he was to catch them.

Their arrival in the parking garage was sure to be interesting.


	4. Pain

**Pain**

A/N: Before I tell you about this story I want you all to know that I will be posting requested stories in the order that they were requested so if I haven't posted in a while and you're waiting for your story to appear I'm probably working on it and it will be the next chapter that I post (I hope this makes sense).

This story is based on a request from oldmoviewatcher. It is based on season 10 episode 14 'Canary'. I've slightly altered one of the scenes to work with the request. Enjoy :-)

Request: " **Could you have a Tiva moment of some sort because Ziva has flashbacks of Somalia with the episode where Tony and Ziva take a prisoner to "Guantanamo" and the pair has to shield their suspect?"**

Ziva entered the holding cell area, even though she knew it was all a trick to scare their suspect it didn't stop her from feeling unnerved by the entire situation.

Her heart was racing and it had nothing to do with the 'disgruntled prisoners' yelling abuse her way. Ziva's body might have been in that building but her mind was elsewhere.

 _The room was dark and dreary._

 _Ziva felt sick, the torturing was taking a toll on her._

 _She was in agony and no one cared._

 _The bruises were darkening and spreading with each day…._

" _Ziva?"_

"Ziva?" Tony called.

Ziva looked over to him, quickly making her way to her partner. She shook her head to clear away the memories. Now was not the time to remember the horror that was Somalia. She had a job to do, later she would think about why those days were now affecting her.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked as they headed to their cars after a very long day.

"I'm fine Tony," Ziva replied, not in the mood to talk about her troubles at that moment.

Tony could tell that she wasn't 'fine' but he knew not to push.

"Do you want to get a drink?" He asked trying to change the direction of his questioning.

Ziva looked at Tony and saw the sincerity and concern on his face. She knew that if she didn't get a drink with him he would just keep the questions coming until she told him the truth.

"Okay pick me up in an hour," Ziva told Tony before getting into her car and driving away.

Tony sighed, it hadn't been the answer that he had expected but he knew that if he wanted Ziva to open up it had to be on her terms.

Tony arrived at Ziva's apartment exactly an hour later in jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

Ziva had changed into a pair of jeans and a red glittery top. It wasn't something that she would usually wear but it had been in her closet for months and was dying for a night out.

Ziva smiled at Tony as she opened the door. She felt a lot more relaxed than she had an hour ago, not relaxed enough to tell Tony what was affecting her though. Not yet at least.

"You look great," Tony said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Ziva smiled in response as they got into his car.

At the bar they ordered a bowl of chips and drinks, taking a seat in a booth in the back.

"Can we talk about today?" Tony asked Ziva.

Knowing that he wasn't going to let it go Ziva nodded.

"What happened?" Tony questioned.

Ziva wouldn't meet his eyes and spoke softly, causing Tony to have to lean forward to hear what she was saying.

"I was remembering Somalia."

Tony let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, that was a lot less scary than the theories his mind had imagined. It was also a massive cause for concern, what had been different about this case compared to other ones that could have triggered her memories?

"I remembered the men yelling and the bruises and the swelling. I remember the feeling of the bruises growing on my skin," tears filled Ziva's eyes, threatening to spill, "I can feel it Tony. I can feel my skin crawling and swelling even though there's nothing there."

Tony didn't hesitate to move next to Ziva and pull her into his arms. She had lived through more nightmares than a person should ever have to experience. Hell the past few months had been hell for her, losing her father had taken it's toll and now this stupid case had bought back Somalia. Tony held Ziva tightly wishing that he could take away all of the pain that she was feeling.

Ziva felt relief when Tony held her, she could finally let out all of the pain that she had been holding in for years. She had cried but not like this. It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Once she had calmed down Ziva told Tony that the men shouting in their makeshift cellblock had been the cause of her flashbacks. She had been transported back to the place that she had called hell for months on end.

Tony listened intently as Ziva described in detail the torture that she endured. He tried not to think about how many months it had taken him to rescue her. If he had have tried to find her sooner she might not have had to deal with quite as much trauma as she had. There wouldn't be these memories to haunt her if he'd pushed them to find her sooner.

Ziva looked up at Tony realising that her reliving the nightmares was causing him to relive his inactions.

"It's not your fault," Ziva whispered.

Tony looked at her, pain in his eyes.

"If I had have pushed for it sooner we would have found you sooner and you wouldn't have had to suffer for so long," Tony responded softly.

"If I hadn't have been stubborn I would have been in America with you and not on that stupid boat," Ziva tried to convince him.

"If I hadn't have killed Rivkin you wouldn't have been put in a position where you had to choose."

"If I had have listened to you I wouldn't have been there. I knew in my heart that Michael was in the wrong but I didn't want to accept it," Ziva whispered, "it scared me that I trusted you more than I trusted Mossad. I should have trusted my instincts."

Tony held Ziva tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," the pair whispered to one another at the same time.

They smiled softly.

"Let's get another drink and more chips, these ones won't be any good anymore," Tony said, he frowned realising that his English was not sounding right.

"Am I rubbing off on you?" Ziva teased, she had the same thought process.

The pair smiled at one another.

They're the new and improved post elevator Tony and Ziva.

The Tony and Ziva that tell one another everything.

Tonight was the start of a new tradition.


	5. No Second Prize

**No Second Prize**

A/N: I will be in Sydney for the next two weeks celebrating my Gran's (Great-Grandmother's) 105th birthday! So I will probably not be posting in that time, here's the next two chapters. Thank you who have requested stories so far, I can't wait to get more requests! I love this couple and I feel really lucky to share that love with you all.

Thank you for your support and keep the requests coming :-)

This is another story requested by Debbie (I'm loving your ideas) so I hope you all enjoy it :-) The song of the same name by Jimmy Barnes gave me the idea just as much as Debbie's request :-)

Request: " **I was thinking many you could take season 9 Desperate Man and show what happened after Tony and Ziva left together with the cop who's wife was killed by Ray. I can't believe Tony would of let Ziva be alone."**

As the lift came to hault at the first floor of the building Tony and Ziva stepped out with Detective Burris leading the way.

"Thank you again and sorry for the trouble I caused you," Burris said gratefully.

"It's no problem," Tony said with a forced smile.

Tony just wanted the Detective to leave them alone so that he could take care of Ziva. It was her boyfriend/nearly fiance who killed the man's wife.

Noticing that he was hovering the Detective bid his farewells and left the pair standing beside the building.

"Zi?" Tony asked worriedly once he was sure that the man wouldn't hear them.

"I don't know what to say Tony," Ziva responded softly.

Ziva felt as though her entire world was being turned upside down. Everything was not going as she had hoped. This morning she was considering marrying the man that she thought was a good guy. Now she was going home alone and that guy was the bad one.

"Let's go get a drink," Tony suggested.

Ziva just shook her head, "I'd rather just go home and not be around people."

"I'll go with you," Tony agreed, "I don't think that you are in any state to drive. We can go back to yours and have a drink, you don't have to talk. Then in the morning I'll pick you up for work."

Tony was desperate to get Ziva on board. He really didn't want to leave her alone, at least until he was sure that she would be alright.

Ziva sighed, "I'm guessing that no is not an answer that you'll accept," Tony shook his head with a slight smile, "well I suppose it's better to not drink alone."

Tony smirked remembering the last time he had said those words to Ziva. Ziva smiled in memory too.

They both frowned and felt a shiver up their spines as they remembered the entirety of that evening. Trent Court's eyeball in Tony's drink had certainly ruined their night.

"Anyway come on," Tony said after a they had both recovered from the memory.

Ziva walked beside him as Tony put his hand against the small of her back. For the first time Ziva felt that she wasn't alone. It was a simple gesture that meant so much. It showed her that he was there to support her both physically and emotionally.

They arrived at Ziva's and Tony went to the kitchen to get them drinks, he had only been there a couple of times but he knew where she kept everything. Ziva went and relaxed on the couch, grateful to have a few minutes alone to process the days events.

Tony sat on the couch handing Ziva a drink. They clinked their glasses without a word and took a sip. Neither really felt like drinking. The liquid didn't do much for them.

Tony watched Ziva cautiously, not wanting to speak until she was ready.

Ziva had been holding in her pain from the moment she learned of the truth. Now that she was in the comfort of her own home she could feel herself coming undone. She felt the tears start to fall before she could stop them. She was breaking right in front of Tony and he had no idea how to make it better.

He had tried to warn Ziva about Ray, it had come across as teasing but in reality he didn't trust the guy. Especially after Ray had told him that he loved Ziva and not to say a word. Who tells a stranger that before they tell the woman that they apparently love?

He felt guilty for not stopping Ziva from going to meet Ray, hadn't he learnt from the last time that she had gone to meet the man? It's never a good idea. Ziva always ends up hurt.

Tony moved to sit by Ziva, putting their drinks on the table he pulled her into his arms. He'd be damned if Ray destroyed the Ziva that he loved. He hated Ray but he knew that that line of thinking would not help Ziva. She needed to know that there was someone out there who would be better for her than that creep.

If there was anyone that was too good for Tony it would be Ziva and he knew that. He promised himself in that moment that he wasn't going to let her go. He would show her the man that she truly deserved. He wasn't the type to accept being second best to another guy but he also knew that he needed to show Ziva what a first place guy was like.

Ziva silently promised herself to not settle for second best from now on. She was done dating guys that worked for different agencies, it always left her heartbroken. Ray and Michael were her main reasons for this new rule.

Taking a deep breath Ziva looked up at Tony. Tony delicately wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Zi, you deserve a first place guy, not another second place creep," Tony said softly.

"You're a first place guy Tony," Ziva whispered.

Tony was so surprised by her words that he didn't realise that Ziva was leaning forward until her lips crashed into his.

The kiss was soft at first both uncertain of what to do.

Tony didn't want to take advantage of Ziva but he also just wanted to kiss her senseless.

Ziva didn't want to make Tony feel uncomfortable but at the same time she really didn't want the kiss to end. She kept making bad choices and for a change she felt that this was a good choice. Her first good choice this week.

Realising that they both wanted this moment to last they deepened their kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist pulling her to sit on his lap. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. They never broke their kiss.

For the first time they both felt like first place winners.


	6. Rule 12

**Rule 12**

A/N: This was requested by VivianaLockhart and I couldn't wait to write it, I was watching the episode the other day and had a similar train of thought. Thank you for requesting it :-) Based on season 9 episode 12 'Housekeeping' Enjoy :-)

Request: " **There's this final scene in Season 8 I believe in which Tony was giving advice to Ziva about Ray. Ziva was expecting Ray's call after several weeks and in my opinion at that exact moment in the bullpen he realized his feelings about her. Never stopped thinking WHAT IF Ray's call never came? IMVHO Tony was about to ask her out. If I can properly recall some parts of the quotes:**

 **Tony: "You and I are very similar in that department" (referring to relationships)**

 **Ziva: "Then I'm glad to have in my life someone as romantically disfunctional as I am"**

 **Tony: "Ziva David did you consider me to be on youtr life?" And then Ray called and Tony made this defeated face and because the proximity between Tony and Ziva was too close Ziva had to get out of that tiny space between hsr desk and Tony an answer the damm phonecall. I am sure you remember the scene and if you can watch it again you'll see Tony's face expressions about the realization of being in love with Ziva, it hit him in that episode, I guess. Hope you can rewrite it deleting Ray's phonecall at the end of the episode and making something more suitable for TIVA. Thanks and sorry for being his long."**

Tony and Ziva were alone in the bullpen. Ziva was collecting her things to leave for the night and Tony was reading a document on his desk.

"So EJ is ah gone," Ziva stated, breaking the silence as she pulled her jacket on. There was a slight smile on her face as she said the words.

There was no denying that Ziva was glad to be rid of EJ and Tony had noticed the slight joy in her voice when she spoke.

"And safe," Tony added, "for a change."

"May I ask where?" Ziva questioned emphasising the 'where' hoping that it would be as far from DC as possible. The last thing she wanted was for the woman to turn up again unannounced, again.

"Some place quiet," Tony said putting on his sunglasses for something to do, "with someone she can count on," he took the glasses off and frowned slightly, "hopefully."

"That is the word is it not," Ziva said feeling slightly awkward about the direction their conversation was going.

Tony raised his eyebrows nodding slightly in agreement.

"Hopefully," Ziva nodded, "even when you think you can count on someone you often can not."

Tony looked over at Ziva concern flashing in his eyes.

"Do I detect a blip on the Raydar?" Tony questioned, trying hard to hold back the sarcasm.

Ziva looked at Tony, "I would rather NOT discuss it."

Tony looked down, "well at least EJ and I parted," he shook his hands to emphasis his words, "friends. Agent Cruz seems to have ah communication issues."

"Yeah," Ziva replied in annoyance, "and I'm losing my patience."

"As you well should," Tony looked into Ziva's eyes, "you know," he continued as he stood and walked over to Ziva, "you and I," he said sitting on her desk, "we have a lot in common in that respect."

Ziva laughed looking Tony in the eyes, "you think?"

"I don't think," Tony responded with a gentle smile, "I know."

Silence filled the air between them.

Tony thought about finally asking Ziva on a date, something that he had wanted to do for years but had always shied away from doing.

Ziva thought about how she really wanted to be alone with Tony forever and forget about men like Ray who didn't pay her any attention.

"Well then I am ah grateful to have someone in my life who is just as," Ziva smiled brightly, "romantically dysfunctional as I am."

"Agent David," Tony smiled broadly at Ziva's smile, "do you really consider me to be in your life?"

Their smiles softened as they gazed into each other's eyes. Ziva's phone begun to ring but Ziva ignored it, not breaking her gaze from Tony's. Whoever it was could wait. When it became clear that the person was not going to leave her be in this special moment Ziva grabbed her phone and hit the cancel button.

Tony couldn't help that his smile broadened again. At the loving look that Ziva returned to him.

"What if that was Ray?" Tony asked softly, his smile faltering for a moment.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather be with someone who answers when I call them. Like you do. Someone who thinks of me first," Ziva explained.

Tony had realised one thing from this conversation. He was going to put Ziva first from now on. She meant a hell of a lot more to him than EJ or any other woman he had been with. Ziva would be the last woman that he would ever be with and he would wait for her forever.

Ziva had realised one thing from this conversation. She was already with the man she truly cared about. He wasn't in an undisclosed location he was right in front of her. Tony had proven that he cared about her more times than any guy that she had been with. Tony would be the last man that she would ever be with and she would wait for him forever.

"Zi?" Tony asked breaking their comfortable silence, "do you want to go out sometime?"

Ziva looked into the depths of Tony's eyes as she considered his words, "like on a date?"

"Yeah," Tony said uncertainly, "I mean if you want to of course. No pressure."

Ziva smiled softly at Tony's nervousness, "I would love to."

"Really?" Tony asked shocked.

"Really," Ziva smiled.

Tony couldn't believe that she had just said yes. One minute they're talking about their ex's, well his ex and Ziva's soon to be ex. Now they're going on a date.

Tony pulled Ziva into his arms as he stood in front of her. Ziva smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for," Tony smiled lovingly.

Ziva smiled lovingly in response, "you have no idea how long I've wanted this to be real."

Slowly Ziva rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Tony's.

Tony kissed her lips back softly, not wanting to push her.

The kiss slowly deepened.

"Ahem," Gibbs voice interrupted.

Tony and Ziva quickly jumped apart and turned towards their boss blushing profusely.

"Sorry boss," Tony said quickly.

"Sorry Gibbs," Ziva said quickly at the same time.

Gibbs chuckled, "don't apologise. I'm just amazed you left it this long," he teased.

Tony and Ziva shared a confused look and looked at Gibbs with the same look.

Gibbs chuckled again, then he turned serious, "just do me a favour and try to keep it out of the workplace and take it slow. I don't want to have to break up my team because you two couldn't make it work."

"What about rule 12?" Tony asked.

"Rule 12 does not apply to you two. Never did. You've been friends and colleagues long enough to know what things you could do to one another to hurt one another. So don't do those things. It's been a long day, go home. I don't know about you two but I'm tired. Goodnight," Gibbs said, he grabbed his things and left the couple alone again.

"So dinner tomorrow?" Tony asked Ziva when they were alone again.

They didn't feel the need to discuss what Gibbs had told them, in his own way it was his blessing for them to be together.

"Sounds like a plan," Ziva said smiling.

They grabbed their things and headed towards the lift hand in hand.

"Did Gibbs little speech make sense to you?" Tony asked laughing as the lift took them to the first floor and their cars.

Ziva smiled, "not really. He must really have been as tired as he looked."

As the lift came to a halt the couple's laughter died down and they headed towards their cars. Which they had conveniently parked next to one another that morning.

"Well goodnight," Tony said as he pulled Ziva into his arms for one final kiss before they went their separate ways.

"Goodnight Tony," Ziva whispered as their lips joined.

Today was the start of forever.

A/N: I know that people usually don't kiss before the first date but I felt like I owed it to the characters and to myself to give them this moment that I had been dreaming would have happened instead of Ziva answering that annoying call. Plus Gibbs interrupting just seemed natural :-) Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :-) Don't forget to keep sending me requests, they can be via review or PM :-)


	7. I Won't Let You Go

**I Won't Let You Go**

A/N: I apologise profusely for taking so long to post another story. Since I returned from Sydney everything has been crazy, including uni madness and my Grandpa being in hospital for two weeks (he's okay now). So my life has been chaotic. I promise that I have not given up on this and I will continue to write because it is something that I love to do, it just won't be as frequent as I want it to be.

So anyway finally here is your requested story Debbie :-) Loosely based on the song of the same name by James Morrison.

Request: **How about in season ten when Ziva has a nightmare at Tony's house after her father is killed and he go's to comfort her.**

Tony heard Ziva whimpering in her sleep. He closed the fridge door and headed to his bedroom where he saw Ziva rolling around in her sleep, a nightmare had taken over.

At first Tony was unsure if he should wake her up, Ziva could be very fiesty if she was woken unexpectedly.

All thoughts left his mind however when he saw Ziva grip at the covers, pulling them up towards her face. Terror clearly etched across her face.

Tony sat down on the bed beside her and gently shook Ziva's shoulder to wake her.

It had the desired effect until Ziva gripped his wrist and glared at him.

"You were whimpering," Tony said as a means to explain his actions.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him and released his wrist.

Tony silently cursed his idiocy.

"I just didn't like seeing you in pain," Tony tried again.

Again Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"Tony, I'll be in pain until someone kills the man who took my father's life," Ziva mumbled.

Tony sighed, "I know Z. I'm just worried about you. You and your dad were just starting to mend bridges. It can't be easy," Tony quickly stopped himself before he said 'knowing that you'll never get the chance now'.

"Well bridges weren't mending Tony. My father killed a man just so that it wouldn't get out that he was in DC. I was furious with the man," Ziva whispered the last part as tears filled her eyes, "I'll be fine," she added hastily.

Tony didn't know what to say.

Ziva looked at Tony and then turned away from him, "I'm fine Tony, just leave me alone."

Tony hesitated. There was still so much more that he wanted to say to her. The only thing stopping him was fear that he would destroy their friendship by saying the wrong thing.

Tony stood up and headed to the door not knowing what else to do.

He came face-to-face with Shmeil when he left his room and reentered the lounge room.

"What are you doing?" Shmeil asked Tony exasperatedly.

Tony looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean? She doesn't want me in there. Besides I'll probably just say something stupid anyway."

"Since when has Ziva not wanting you around ever stopped you?" Shmeil questioned.

"This is different. Ziva just lost her dad, she needs space," Tony insisted.

"What she needs is for someone to care enough to ignore what she is telling them and to listen to what she isn't saying," Shmeil explained.

Tony looked uncertain, "how am I supposed to know what she wants if she won't tell me?"

"Go back in there and don't let her say no. You hold her and keep telling her that you aren't leaving, that you won't let her go. Anything that you say and mean she'll know that you care. Ziva puts up a strong exterior but she's still the little girl who lost her mother and sister. She's still the young lady who had to kill her own brother. Ziva is still a broken girl on the inside. She's now lost her entire family. Imagine how that would make you feel," Shmeil explained.

"If I lost my dad Ziva would probably refuse to let me be alone with my thoughts," Tony agreed.

"Don't let her be alone," Shmeil said, giving Tony a slight shove towards the bedroom door.

Tony nodded and headed back into his room.

Ziva was curled up at the top of the bed gripping the covers to her chin letting out choked sobs.

Tony moved quickly to Ziva's side and pulled her into his arms.

Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and let herself cry freely for the first time since she watched Ducky load her father's body into the M.E. van.

Tony held onto Ziva as though his life depended on it as much as hers did.

No words were needed as the two held one another.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that.

Ziva had cried her heart out and was exhausted.

Tony felt his muscles ache as they released one another, his arms having been stuck in one position for too long.

Ziva moved over a little in the bed to let Tony slip under the covers.

Once he was comfortable Ziva laid her head on his chest and gripped onto his top.

"Thank you for coming back," Ziva whispered.

"I won't leave you again," Tony promised.

Ziva slowly started to give into the exhaustion from the day's events.

"I won't let you go again," Tony whispered when he felt Ziva had fallen asleep, "I'll never let you go."

A/N: Don't forget to leave more requests everyone :-D


	8. I Won't Apologise

**I Won't Apologise**

A/N: Requested by oldmoviewatcher, I hope that this satisfies your request, if not let me know and I'll write another to make up for it :-)

Request: **Could you do a fluffy piece based off Ziva's licking Tony's ear during the sexual harassment lecture? One where Tony asks Ziva about why she did that (obviously away from Gibbs of course)**

It was the end of another day and the first time that Tony could confront Ziva about her actions that morning.

Ziva had just entered the lift and Tony was hot on her heels. He quickly pressed the doors close button until a few agonising seconds later the doors closed. The last thing he needed was for Gibbs or McGee to get in the way.

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva asked exasperatedly as the lift came to an abrupt halt.

"I wanted to ask why you licked my ear this morning. What was that all about?" Tony asked dramatically.

Ziva rolled her eyes, why did this man insist on making a molehill out of a mountain, or is it mountain out of a molehill. Oh whatever, Ziva thought in frustration at American idioms.

"I don't know Tony. I was bored," Ziva explained.

"Bored?!" Tony asked shocked, "if you were bored why didn't you just I don't know throw a piece of paper at the instructor?"

"Tony I hardly think a piece of paper would have reached her, besides that doesn't even make sense," Ziva said in annoyance.

Tony looked at Ziva, frustration written all over his face. Tony threw his arms in the air.

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense? You scrunch the paper into a ball and toss it, what is so complicated about that? You throw paper balls at me all the time! Why did you lick my ear?!" Tony asked, anger growing with each moment.

Ziva smirked, "Tony I am well aware that you scrunch up paper into a ball before you throw it. I am only messing with you, as I was when I licked your ear."

Tony looked at Ziva, clearly annoyed.

"Why did you lick my ear?!" Tony tried not to shout.

"I licked your ear because you were drooling Tony, you were asleep. The instructor was already unimpressed with us, you were not helping matters. I was making you pay attention, you were being quite rude," Ziva explained truthfully.

"Again couldn't you have thrown a piece of paper, a paper ball at my head?" Tony asked, still not understanding why Ziva chose to lick his ear.

"The instructor was very dull, your reaction livened the room up. I won't apologise for it if that's what you want," Ziva continued.

Tony glared at Ziva who just rolled her eyes again.

Ziva couldn't understand why it bothered him so much.

"I still ask why? There are….." Tony didn't get to finish yet another rant as Ziva chose that moment to shut him up with a kiss on the lips.

It wasn't exactly a gentle kiss, it was full of passion.

When Ziva pulled back Tony looked at her in shock.

Ziva smirked, "see your reactions when I touch you are quite entertaining."

Tony continued to stare at Ziva with his mouth open in shock as she restarted the lift, as she got off of the lift, and as she walked away from him.

Gibbs and McGee glared at Tony as he stepped out of the lift a few moments later, they had to take the stairs because of his stunt.

"Dinozzo close your mouth before I force it shut," Gibbs snapped.

Tony looked over at the men and then refocused his attention on where he had watched Ziva leave.

"I think he might be in shock boss," McGee informed Gibbs.

Gibbs just shook his head and walked off, McGee followed quickly leaving Tony standing at the lift.

Tony never questioned Ziva's actions again.


	9. God Gave Me You

**God Gave Me You**

A/N: Requested by Debbie. I love the song 'God Game Me You' by Blake Shelton and I thought that it would match this request, I hope you like it :-)

Request: **How about doing a story about what happened that night in Berlin after they left the dance club and went back to the hotel for the night?**

Tony and Ziva arrived back at the hotel feeling like they had finally taken a step in the right direction. They had spent so long trying to fight the feelings that they have for one another and tonight they were able to express those feelings through their dancing.

Ziva had spent the past weeks since her father's death trying to find the man responsible. A man that she had once thought of as a brother, a part of her family.

Tonight she realised that she would never have to find him on her own or fight him on her own if that's what this would come to. Tonight she understood why Tony was in her life.

Tony had been her rock for years. He was always there when she needed someone to laugh with or at. He always offered her his shoulder to cry on when she needed it. He was always the one person that she could trust unconditionally. He always knew when she needed help, especially when she needed help from more than just himself. He always knew when she was being too stubborn for her own good. He knew when she was angry, how to make her smile again. He knew how to help her forget her troubles, as he had done so tonight even if it was only for a moment. He always provided himself as a punching bag for her when she needed that, both physically and mentally. Tony had proven time and again that he was always there for her. She understood why he was always by her side and there when she needed him. God had made it that way. God had given Tony to Ziva so that she would never have to experience feeling alone again. Even when she stayed in Israel they were strung back together again, like magnets. Tony had saved her more times than she cared to admit and here he was by her side, helping her, saving her again.

Ziva smiled at Tony as he undressed and pulled on a pair of boxers to sleep in.

She would never be lost again as long as she had Tony by her side.

Together they would be able to bring her father's killer to justice because together they could do anything.

"You okay?" Tony asked Ziva as he watched her cautiously.

Ziva shook the thoughts from her head and smiled at Tony, nodding.

"I'm better than okay," Ziva informed him.

She made her way to the bathroom, taking her pyjamas with her.

Tony sat on the bed waiting for Ziva to return. He very rarely acknowledged if he thought that there was a God but he knew that Ziva believed and after tonight he couldn't help but question his own beliefs.

Ziva was an angel, obviously, no one else would put up with him for as long as she has, well other than Gibbs, McGee, Abby, probably Ducky, oh and Jimmy, but they didn't really have a choice. Tony thought for a moment, well neither does Ziva really.

Tony shook his head, that was not the point. Ziva put up with him outside of work and was his rock. She was always there for him without fail whenever he needed her, it never mattered why he needed her, she was just always there.

Ziva had been obsessed with finding her father's killer for months now and tonight Tony had managed to distract her with a dance for a moment. Surely that had to be because of a higher power, there was no way that Ziva would allow herself to get distracted so easily otherwise. When Ziva decided to do something nothing could stop her until she completed that task, whatever that might be.

"Thank you," Tony and Ziva silently whispered, looking up towards the sky.

Ziva exited the bathroom, hung up her dress, and climbed into bed beside Tony.

"Everything will work out Ziva, I promise," Tony promised.

Ziva smiled at him and gently caressed his cheek, "I know."

Tony laid down under the covers on the bed and extended his arm for Ziva to lie on him if she wanted.

Ziva accepted and lied her head on Tony's chest, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested one hand on his chest, the other clutched the hand around her shoulders.

Tony kissed Ziva's head, "I really enjoyed that dance tonight."

"Me too. It was nice to have a moment to ourselves," Ziva responded softly.

"We have a moment to ourselves now," Tony pointed out.

Ziva untangled herself from Tony to look him in the eye.

"Only if you want to," Tony hastily amended.

Ziva leaned down to join her lips with Tony's.

Tony responded softly and put his arm around Ziva pulling her down on him.

Ziva deepened the kiss.

Tony responded in kind.

That was the night that everything changed between them.

The night that they finally got what they had wanted for so long.

The night that they shared their love.

Tony and Ziva knew that night that they would never be alone again.


	10. Been Waiting

**Been Waiting**

A/N: This is another version of the previous chapter. I loved Debbie's request and came up with two stories that would suit it. This is story number two, based on Jessica Mauboy's song 'Been Waiting' (mostly the first verse and the chorus), I hope you like it :-)

Request: **How about doing a story about what happened that night in Berlin after they left the dance club and went back to the hotel for the night?**

Tony and Ziva returned to the hotel and got ready for bed, they had had a long night and were exhausted. It had been a good long night though. They had enjoyed the dance that they managed to share.

The dance had left them both wondering about what it would mean for their friendship. They had spent so long trying to ignore and hide their feelings and the dance had meant more to each of them than they wanted to admit.

Ziva realised that she didn't want to hide her feelings for Tony anymore, she had been waiting for so long to tell him. Everytime she would get the courage to tell him how she felt he would wind up dating another woman. She was trying to be patient and wait for him to be ready. She had kept him out of the loop with regards to finding her father's murderer in order to protect him. Didn't that count for something?

Tonight's dance had proven to both of them that their was more to their friendship.

Tony had come to realise that his feelings for Ziva were stronger than the feelings that he had had for any other woman that he had dated. He didn't want to pretend that he didn't love her. Every time in the past that he would try to tell her though she would end up with another guy and his chance would be gone. He had been waiting for her to be ready to hear his feelings and until a few days ago he thought that she would never be ready. She had kept him out of the loop for the search for her father's killer after all.

The pair climbed into bed and awkwardly said goodnight. They were both chickening out yet again.

"Zi," Tony started.

"Tony," Ziva said at the exact same time.

They smiled at one another.

"You first," Tony said.

Ziva hesitated for a moment before saying, "there's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

Tony just nodded, "yeah me too."

They both blushed.

"Tony, I really care about you. More than you know. That dance tonight just proved to me that I don't want to be without you," Ziva admitted sheepishly.

Tony grinned, "Zi, that's what I wanted to tell you too. I've been trying to tell you that we should be together, for years. Everytime that I thought I would be able to tell you I would lose my nerve because you would end up with another guy."

Ziva couldn't help but laugh, "every time that I've wanted to tell you that I care deeply about you, you've ended up with another woman."

They smiled widely at one another before leaning towards one another.

Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss that quickly became heated and passionate.

Tony pulled back slightly, "are you sure?"

Ziva smiled, "Tony I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Tony grinned and pulled Ziva back to him as their lips met again.

Ziva deepened the kiss.

Tony responded in kind.

That was the night that everything changed between them.

The night that they finally got what they had wanted for so long.

The night that they shared their love.

Tony and Ziva knew that night that they would always be loved.

A/N: You got three chapters today because it is the first weekend since being back at uni that I have had no assignments to work on so I hope that you liked all of them. More to come, maybe today or tomorrow, otherwise soon :-)


	11. Far Away

**Far Away**

A/N: Okay so I am still writing all of your requests, I've finally finished my assignments and have a couple of weeks off before exams and they will be posted in this time. However this story is to fill the void that I felt after watching the season 13 final. I'll admit I stopped watching NCIS about three-quarters of the way through season 11, I felt like Bishop wasn't a good match, I've watched a few episodes here and there since and think that the character fits in better but she's not Ziva. So when I heard that Michael Weatherly was leaving I got excited at the possibility of Ziva returning or just hearing that Tony and Ziva would be reunited would have satisfied me. Of course the writers went and did everything that fans wanted while also destroying all of our hopes and dreams, well potentially. This is my take on what I think should have happened, begins from after McGee calls Tony to tell him they've found Kort. Based on the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback. Enjoy :-)

Tony hung up and as suddenly as he remembered about his want to kill the man who had destroyed his life, he forgot about the need when he heard Tali giggling. He couldn't help but smile as Tali kept giggling and repeating 'Ima' and 'Abba'. He looked at the picture of Ziva and himself again. He spotted something in the corner of the image that didn't look right, it was as if something was behind the picture itself. He tilted the frame slightly and the thing that was there before was now gone. Tony frowned in confusion not knowing what could possibly be behind the picture.

Senior looked at his son in confusion wondering why he was tilting the frame around.

Tony looked at his father, senior gave his son a questioning look, Tony shrugged uncertainly.

Slowly Tony turned the frame upside down and unclasped the fasteners, removed the backing board and looked at the back of the picture. There was a folded sheet of paper sitting behind the picture. Tony grabbed the paper and looked at the delicate writing that spelled out his name, Ziva's writing.

Tony handed the frame to his father who clasped the fasteners back onto the backing board. Senior picked Tali up and took her to the kitchen talking about baking. Tony wasn't paying much attention, he was just grateful for time to himself to read this letter from Ziva.

Slowly Tony unfolded the paper and read:

 _Dearest Tony,_

 _I would like to apologise for not telling you about Tali. I wanted to tell you from the moment I learned that I was pregnant. I decided not to because I didn't want to disturb your life more than I already had. The moment that I laid eyes on our beautiful daughter I knew that she would always know her father and her family. Orli was able to warn me about the impending explosion, barely in time. I made sure that Tali was safe, I protected her until the firefighters came in and rescued her. I made sure that Orli put this picture frame in Tali's bag. I didn't tell her about this letter, only that you would go and see her soon enough in Israel. I apologise if this is all very confusing and not making much sense to you but I promise that everything will make sense in good time. I will meet you and Tali in the one place that I love most at your earliest convenience. I love you Tony I truly do and I apologise for putting you through hell, I just needed to know that you and our daughter would be safe. I can't wait to be reunited with you and Tali._

 _All my love ,_

 _Ziva_

Tony felt his heart leap into his throat as he realised that Ziva was still alive, that she had survived, that she was the reason that his precious daughter was safe. Tony felt the tears in his eyes, tears of relief and joy that he would be able to be with Ziva, that they would be able to be a family. The guilt that he had felt earlier that day about not telling Ziva how he truly felt about her was subsiding slightly knowing that he hadn't lost his chance to tell her. The anger that he had felt when Orli had first told him about Tali and his thinking that Ziva didn't know him disappeared in an instant. Ziva did know him, she knew him better than anyone else.

Tony stood quickly and walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He picked his daughter up out of her highchair and spun her around, Tali giggling the whole time. Senior smiled at the sight, he didn't care what Ziva had written in the letter only that it had made his son happy again.

"She's still alive Dad, I'm resigning, it's too late now so I'll wait until tomorrow, I'm taking Tali and we're going to Israel for answers and then we'll go to Paris, it's Ziva's favourite place in the world. We can finally be a family," Tony explained enthusiastically.

Senior was in slight shock at the new information but he was thrilled to know that Ziva was alive. Ziva was the only woman that he wanted his son to be with. The only woman that he would accept as a daughter-in-law. The happy moment was short lived however when he remembered the call that his son had received.

"Son, what about Kort?" Senior asked reluctantly ruining the moment.

Tony was in shock, he'd forgotten about that.

"Abba will be back baby girl, be good for grandpa," Tony said softly kissing his daughter's head and leaving her with his father.

Tony arrived just in time.

"... but not the one I expected," Kort said, Tony only caught the end of his sentence.

"I'm here," Tony responded.

He stood with his gun clenched in his hand ready to shoot the man who tried to take away the love of his life and his daughter.

"Dinozzo, I had no idea she'd be in the farmhouse, you know that," Kort spoke insincerely.

"Do I?" Tony asked in annoyance.

"It was nothing personal, strictly business," Kort tried to reason.

"It is personal," McGee said sternly, "it's Ziva."

Tony slowly walked closer to Kort as Tim spoke. He could feel his muscles tensing at the idea of Ziva truly being dead and it was all Kort's fault. It was Kort's fault that their daughter nearly lost her mother, that he nearly lost the one woman that he truly would give up the world for. In a disturbing way though he thought he should thank the bastard, at least he was able to meet his daughter and spend time with her. It would never make up for what Kort did.

"She was my family," Tony said fiercely.

Kort looked at him surprised trying desperately to reach for his gun as Tony pulled the trigger unhesitantly.

All around Kort the team pulled the triggers of their guns in succession and without hesitation. They all had a reason for wanting the man dead.

Tony watched on as the life left Kort's body. He thought that he would feel relief knowing that the man who attempted to ruin his life was dead but all he felt was a numbness. Tony couldn't help but think about what Ziva would say when he told her that he helped to kill Kort. He knew that she would be relieved that another man was out of this world that could harm their daughter but it was never easy for either of them to kill someone, even someone who they figured deserved it.

Ducky and Jimmy arrived to take the body and Tony left. He wanted to be with his daughter and he needed to book them flights to Tel Aviv for as soon as possible so that they could be reunited with Ziva.

Tony held Tali all night as he made plans, not letting her go. Tali didn't seem to mind, she sat happily on her Abba's lap as he booked flights on his computer.

Tony waited until Tali was asleep before he left her and Senior to go and see Gibbs. He would resign from NCIS in the morning and be on his way with Tali to Tel Aviv by noon. He figured that Gibbs deserved to hear it from him and not someone else, it wasn't going to be easy though.

Tony hesitated slightly before opening the front door to Gibbs home, the realisation of what he was about to do hit him like a tonne of bricks.

When Tony entered the basement he couldn't help but smile at Gibbs making yet another boat.

"Look who stopped by," Gibbs spoke as Tony stepped off of the last step, "got something on your mind?"

"Wanna tell you why I was late today," Tony admitted.

"Well," Gibbs started as he filled a jar with some alcoholic beverage that Tony couldn't recognise in the lighting, "you got there Dinozzo I don't need an explanation."

"I have one," Tony said as he began to walk around the edge of the basement, memories flooding to him about all of the time he had spent down there. "A few months ago you asked me what I really wanted. If I wanted to be an agent anymore, catch bad guys," Tony chuckled as he tapped on Gibbs old TV, "now I know the answer," Tony said as he turned to face Gibbs.

"Had a feeling," Gibbs admitted, knowing that if there was a chance that Shannon and Kelly were alive he would drop everything to find them.

"The Gibbs gut?" Tony questioned on a slight sigh.

"No," Gibbs admitted, "you. Seems to me you've known for a while, only now you've got a daughter to think of. You can't only think about yourself anymore."

"Evidently we have a daughter, me and Ziva," Tony said, his voice growing soft, "maybe she knew me better than I thought. When McGee called something hit me I got this feeling, something I'd never felt before. In that moment I didn't want Trent Kort dead, all I wanted to do was take care of Tali. Everything that she had in her life was gone."

"Hmm 'cept you," Gibbs reminded Tony.

"Except me," Tony said a little more brighter, "I'm it. I'm everything to that little girl now. And I've never been anyone's everything before."

"But you showed up," Gibbs acknowledged.

"Yes I did," Tony said with a genuine smile, "in all kinds of ways. That's it. I'm done now. I'm gonna take Tali to Israel look for some answers. Then I'm gonna take her to Paris, Ziva loves Paris."

"Gotta do what you gotta do," Gibbs started.

"You gotta believe what you gotta believe," Tony finished holding out his hand for Gibbs to shake, "I'd say thank you but it doesn't quite cover it boss."

Gibbs put his tools down and turned to Tony, ignoring the man's hand Gibbs pulled him into a tight hug. One that Tony was grateful for.

"You take care of yourself and your family Dinozzo," Gibbs told him.

"Copy that boss," Tony agreed a smile in his voice.

Gibbs rubbed the back of Tony's head rather than slapping it before they pulled out of the hug.

"You are still family Gibbs. One day I'll bring her home," Tony said, not quite ready to leave yet.

Gibbs smiled at that, "just take care of her and don't force the poor girl to come back before she's ready."

"I won't boss," Tony promised.

"Good luck Dinozzo," Gibbs said before returning to his work.

Tony smiled, "thanks Gibbs."

Tony decided that was the best moment to leave, Gibbs knew that Ziva was alive and that was what Tony had planned his visit to achieve.

Tony got home and wrote his resignation letter making it clear that his resignation was effective immediately. Only then did Tony lay on the couch and fall asleep.

The following morning Tony was grateful that Tali was still asleep, he would be able to leave without her clinging to him to stay. Senior was in the kitchen making breakfast and promised to watch her while he made his final trip to work.

Tony arrived at the Navy Yard and immediately spotted Abby heading into the building, he half ran to catch up with her knowing that Abby would be the hardest person to say goodbye to and wanting to get it over with so that he could get back to Tali as quickly as possible. He reached the lift just in time and regretted running immediately. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Abs you're in early," Tony said, unsure where he was going with that comment.

The lift doors closed as Abby responded, "always."

"What's your excuse?" Abby asked seriously, knowing that something was up.

"Just got a few things to take care of," Tony responded, he was really regretting wanting to say goodbye to Abby first.

Abby could sense that Tony was struggling with something and decided to ease it out of him.

"Where's Tali?" She asked.

"Home," Tony said unable to meet Abby's eyes just yet, "with," he laughed, "grandpa."

"Senior must be so happy," Abby smiled slightly.

"To put it mildly," Tony agreed turning slightly to look at Abby and then regretting it and turning away.

Abby reached out and pressed the 'emergency stop' button to the lift.

Tony continued to stare straight ahead and tried not to think about the many times that he had been in that lift with Ziva.

"Oh I've never done that before," Abby admitted as the lift came to a grinding hault.

"Mmm," Tony said looking at Abby slightly, "how'd it feel?"

"Empowering," Abby sheepishly admitted, "I just have something I need to tell you before you go."

Tony tried not to look at Abby as she spoke. This was definitely too hard to deal with right now, he wished he had waited.

"How do you know I'm going?" Tony tried to stall.

"Because I'm Abby Sciuto and I know things," Abby said as confidently as possible.

"Hmm why did I ask?" Tony tried to joke.

"I know how much Ziva," Abby started, knowing that this would be hard to say and hard for Tony to hear, "really loved you and I need to know that you know that too."

Tony felt a lump in his throat, "I do, I think."

Abby sighed, "don't think, know," she said grabbing hold of Tony's wrist and forcing him to look at her, "I know. She told me. I'm really gonna miss you Anthony Dinozzo," Abby choked as tears sprung in her eyes.

Tony pulled her into a tight hug as reality set in that this was it, this was the last time he would get to hug Abby. Maybe not the last time ever but the last time for a while.

"Not half as much as I'm gonna miss you Abby Sciuto," Tony said.

They pulled out of the embrace and Abby started the lift again.

"Stay in contact," she whispered.

Tony chuckled, "I'll try, I promise."

Abby seemed to be okay with that and as the lift doors dinged open Tony gave her one last hug before heading towards the bullpen. He was grateful when he spotted it that only Tim was there for the time being.

"So I guess it's true, you're leaving," he said as Tony entered the bullpen.

"I'm needed elsewhere," Tony said simply as he began to pack up his desk into a box that was conveniently sitting on said desk.

"Here, take this," Tim said handing Tony a folded sheet of paper, "it's information for a secure server so that you can stay in touch, both of you. It's set up with only Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs, and myself having access. This way we get to watch Tali grow and not have to be worried about endangering any of you."

"How did you work it out?" Tony asked, the hint that Ziva should stay in touch was not lost on him.

Tim simply smiled, "I hoped. In all honesty I had this setup when you left to find Ziva a few years back. We were all hoping that you would stay with her and I figured you would let us know and I could open the server so that we could stay in touch safely. When you came back I kept the server in case you changed your mind and went back to her. Now you can use it yourself to stay in contact with us."

Tony chuckled as he realised that everyone had secretly been hoping he and Ziva would end up together.

"Thanks Tim, trust me I'll make use of it. Thanks for not including Bishop in it. She didn't know Ziva and I would feel weird about sharing special moments with her when it comes to Tali and us. Make sure you show her pictures of Tali though, she deserves to watch her grow too, after all she's already met Tali, it's only fair," Tony said.

"It was actually Gibbs idea, he wanted it to be just for family. Plus I created it before Bishop joined us and it didn't feel right adding her," Tim explained.

Tony decided that now would be a good time to hand in his resignation and Tim offered to pack the rest of Tony's things.

Tony walked into Vance's office and handed him the sheet of paper that was his resignation. He placed his badge and gun on the desk and shook the director's hand. There was no need for words between them, Vance understood possibly more than anyone else on the team why he was leaving.

Tony then decided it was time to say goodbye to Ducky and Jimmy so he rode the lift down to autopsy.

"Take care of your family Antony," Ducky said as way of farewell.

"I will," Tony responded.

The two men shook hands.

Next was Jimmy and Tony didn't even bother to shake his hand, choosing instead to hug him. If it hadn't been for Jimmy he might not have even considered leaving, of course Ziva's letter had been the push that he needed to make the choice but Jimmy had planted the seed.

"Thank you," Tony whispered.

"You're welcome," Jimmy responded as they pulled out of the hug.

Tony smiled at the pair one last time before heading back up to the bullpen.

Tony walked into the bullpen and noticed the box was full and Tim and Bishop were waiting for him.

"Tony," Tim said.

"Hey guys," Tony acknowledged as he headed to his desk to grab his box.

"So Gibbs talked to us," Tim continued.

Tony realised that Tim was pretending that their earlier conversation hadn't happened. Tony understood why. Their conversation had been about their family, the family that had formed when Ziva had arrived. The family that had been to hell and back for one another countless times.

"You serious about this?" Tim asked.

Tony could tell that although Tim understood why he was leaving it wasn't easy to say goodbye.

Tony picked up the box and walked over to his teammates.

Tony held out his hand to Tim, "I have five words for you," Tim shook his hand, "Very Special Agent Timothy McGee."

The pair smiled at each other and hugged. It was a nice moment between brothers, after all that's what they are.

"Eleanor Bishop," Tony said turning to his other teammate, "you are a very good agent but not nearly as good as I think you one day will be."

The pair hugged, "take care of yourself," Tony whispered to her.

"Where you going first Tony?" Eleanor asked as they pulled away from one another.

"Well, I'm going home to see Tali," Tony said.

He turned and walked away.

When Tony got home Senior smiled at him.

"Tali is ready to go, she's very excited," Senior said with a smile.

Tony chuckled, "thanks Dad. I'll be back before you know it."

Senior chuckled, "I'll be waiting then."

Tony went into his room to find Tali sitting on the bed patiently waiting for him.

"Abba!" She squealed in excitement.

Tony grinned as he picked his daughter up and spun her around.

"Ready to go find Ima?" Tony asked.

Tali nodded enthusiastically.

Tony smiled.

The father daughter duo were on their plane to Tel Aviv when Tony started to get excited at the prospect of seeing Ziva. He never gave up on seeing her again. He missed her everyday from the moment he left her. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again and never let go. He couldn't wait to tell her how much he loved her.

Tony watched Tali sleep in the seat beside him and smiled.

He and Ziva were finally having their dream of having a family come true.

Everything was falling into place.

A/N: I'm not entirely sure on the computer jargon, I haven't done computer studies in over four years. I hope you enjoyed the story :-) It was not meant as a hate thing towards Bishop, I just miss the family as they were before she came into the picture. I do believe that she is a great character though. I may write another chapter as a continuation. I have also posted this chapter as a separate story in case you see 'Far Away' in your search list. The next chapters will your requests. Sorry it has taken so long.


	12. A Moment Like This

**A Moment Like This**

A/N: Story requested by Guest. This story is based on the Berlin episode, it's not really canon. The next will be based on Past, Present, and Future. I know I've already done Berlin chapters so I hope you all don't mind another one :-) Loosely based on 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson. Takes place in the hotel room before they go to the club. Enjoy :-)

Request: **I would like stories where they go to Berlin, and the Past, Present, and Future episode. Thanks!**

Tony was sat on the bed in their hotel room relaxing and staring at Ziva who was looking at the clothes in their wardrobe.

Tony smiled at Ziva as she fussed, yet again, over what to wear to the bar that night. It was weird seeing Ziva acting like such a girl, a girly girl. She had never fussed over clothing before, at least he didn't think that she had. It was cute.

Ziva turned around to look at Tony when she heard him laughing, she frowned.

"What's so funny?" Ziva asked slightly annoyed.

Tony just grinned at her refusing to answer.

Ziva glared at Tony, humphed and turned back to her clothes. She proceeded to throwing another dress on the ground behind her.

Tony still couldn't believe that Ziva owned enough dresses to be throwing them on the ground only to have more waiting in the wardrobe for her to scrutinise.

Tony chuckled.

Ziva whipped around to glare at him again.

"Anthony Dinozzo if you don't tell me why you are laughing right now!" Ziva snapped.

Tony grinned and laughed, he couldn't believe how adorable Ziva looked when she was frustrated with him.

"Okay, okay," Tony surrendered still grinning after Ziva threw one of her stilettos at him, "you know you're adorable when you're mad at me," Ziva went to throw the other stiletto at him and Tony raised his arms in surrender.

Ziva glared at him.

"I just can't believe that a ninja like you has dresses and acts girly," Tony said honestly, his voice softened as he continued, "I've never seen you like this before."

Ziva blushed slightly.

Tony definitely didn't expect what happened next to happen.

Ziva threw the other stiletto at Tony's face.

"What was that for?" Tony shouted.

Ziva shrugged uncertainly.

"I just admitted that I haven't seen you this way before, I even gave you a compliment and you throw your shoe at me?" Tony asked totally confused.

Ziva looked at the ground.

"Ziva what's really going on? You're not just annoyed at me for this surely," Tony prodded.

Ziva sighed, "I, I'm being picky with my clothes because it's the first time that we're close to catching him. It's the first time that we're ahead of the other agencies in our search for him. I'm just on edge. Besides in the past when we go undercover like this there's always someone in our ears to keep us from getting off track," Ziva admitted softly.

Tony stood up from the bed and walked over to Ziva.

"Zi, I promise that I won't let anything get between us and finding him. I promise to remain focussed, I won't let him get away with it," Tony whispered as he stood in front of Ziva.

Ziva looked up at him feeling tingly, she was more on edge now than before. This time she was more on edge because of her feelings for Tony. The only thing that had stopped them from acting on their feelings while undercover over the years had been their team, their family, now they were on their own.

"Tony, I, thank you for coming with me," Ziva whispered.

Tony smiled slightly at her, there was no space left between them as Tony looked down at Ziva and pressed his lips to hers.

At first Ziva didn't respond and then she stood up on her tiptoes and responded.

Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist as Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

The kiss deepened.

It was a good thing that they wouldn't have to be at the club for another two hours.


	13. The Winner Takes It All

**The Winner Takes It All**

A/N: Story requested by Guest. This story is based on Past, Present, and Future. Based on the song of the same name by ABBA. Not technically canon, takes place when Tony meets up with Ziva. Enjoy :-)

Request: **I would like stories where they go to Berlin, and the Past, Present, and Future episode. Thanks!**

Ziva was sat on her couch waiting.

The last message that Ziva had received from Tony had said 'count to a million I'll be there' and now she was waiting for him to turn up.

Ziva was looking forward to seeing Tony but at the same time they have a lot of things that they need to talk about. A lot has changed between them in recent years but it doesn't change the fact that they have both been skirting around each other for years.

Ziva didn't know if she was ready to have that talk with Tony yet. She knew that if she started talking she wouldn't be able to stop until she had told him everything, until she had asked every question. She had no idea what answers she wanted to get from Tony or even if she wanted any answers. She just had to know if after everything that they had been through did they have a future? Was there even anything between them? Or was she just imagining it all these years? Did anything that they had been through mean anything to him? What about all of the women that he had been with since they met, did they mean anything to him? Was she just going to be another conquest?

Ziva shook her head and laughed bitterly. She knew that she was being ridiculous. If Tony didn't care about her he wouldn't be dropping everything to come to Tel Aviv. Now that she thought about it Ziva couldn't remember the last time Tony had been in a relationship with someone, there was definitely no one since the bombing.

Ziva was roused from her thoughts at a knock on the door.

Ziva opened the door to find Tony smiling adoringly at her.

Without hesitation Tony picked Ziva up into his arms and spun her around.

Ziva giggled, really giggled for the first time in a really long time.

Tony pulled Ziva into his arms as he allowed her feet to grace the floor.

They held each other tightly, neither wanting to break the moment.

Unfortunately the moment had to be broken, they needed to talk even though it would be the most difficult and potentially devastating conversation that they would ever have.

So Ziva pulled away from Tony slowly.

Tony recognised that they needed to talk by the look on Ziva's face, a look of confliction and uncertainty. He allowed her to pull him into the house.

They sat on the couch and tried to keep as little distance between them as possible without being uncomfortable.

Tony waited in silence for Ziva to speak, he knew that if he spoke first she may not say what is on her mind.

Ten minutes past and Tony was about to give up and speak when Ziva started.

"Tony I really care about you I truly do I just need to know where you stand on us," Tony went to interrupt, "no don't please, just let me say what I need to first," Tony nodded his agreement and Ziva started to speak again, "I have questions. I need answers to all of these questions, I need you to be honest with me. Sorry I know I'm rambling. I need to know have you ever cared about any of the women that you have been with? Have you thought about us before the bombing? Were any of your past relationships real? When did things change between us from your point of view? Do you think that Gibbs knows? Would anyone actually care? Did any of those times that we were alone mean anything to you? How about Paris? Berlin? Our very first case as a fake couple? Did you ever want to follow me here? Would you have if I hadn't messaged you? Why didn't you follow me when my father died?" Ziva took a deep breath realising that her next statement was going to hurt, both of them, "you said that I would never be alone yet you left me alone. When I needed you the most you weren't there."

Tony sat quietly listening patiently to each of Ziva's questions. The last statement stung though. Tony had intended to go with Ziva but he had changed his mind at the last minute. He had worried that he would be forcing Ziva to confront her feelings before she was ready. She needed time to grieve without the pressure of his feelings on her shoulders.

Tony looked Ziva in the eyes before he responded.

"Ziva I truly, completely care about you and only you. I have cared about the women that I have been with, probably not enough to pursue relationships or anything with them. It's hard to pursue relationships with women who can't compare to the one person that I compared them to," Tony watched Ziva's eyes open in question, "you."

Ziva looked at him shocked.

"Ziva from the moment I met you I realised how amazing you are, what a ninja you can be. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, believe me I tried, as you probably noticed without realising it," Ziva blushed and nodded as Tony continued, "I had definitely thought about you before the bombing. I have been thinking about us as a couple for longer than I care to admit. My past relationships were mostly real although there were times where I had to fake them for a case but mostly they were true. Not as real as my feelings for you though," Tony admitted softly, "I think that things changed between us before that bomb went off. We both knew the stakes we knew that we would lose one another if we weren't careful. Both of us used, what we thought were our last moments, to save one another. That was the moment that everything changed. I had had feelings for you long before that but that was the moment that I realised that you cared about me just as much. Do I think that Gibbs knows? Absolutely! Although I don't think he cares, he pretty much said that if I didn't come and find you he would have killed me, not in so many words of course but it was definitely implied. I guarantee that no one else would care, they'd probably be happy, Abs has been rooting for us to be together for a while. Every time that we have been together, alone, has meant something to me. Paris was heaven for me. I knew that I didn't want to be with anyone else. I know I contradicted that over the years but it's true. Berlin made me feel closer to you than ever before, I know you hate being vulnerable around me but I realised that you needed me more than ever. Our first night as a fake couple on that case was interesting but it helped me to realise that you are not like other women. From that night on you intrigued me. I was trying to find you for weeks before you messaged me, I had every intention of finding you as soon as possible," Tony looked at Ziva and heard her sharp intake of breath, clearly nervous about his reaction to her last question and statement.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hands in his own, "Zi, I wanted to come with you when you buried your father. I truly did. I just didn't want to force my feelings on you at an emotional time. I was scared. It sounds ridiculous now but I was scared that your feelings wouldn't be true or you wouldn't know what you wanted. I tried to convince myself to go with you as a friend but I couldn't. I'll regret that for the rest of my days Ziva. I know how much you needed me in that moment, I regret not being there for you, supporting you. I promise that I won't make that mistake again."

Ziva looked at Tony, slight pain in her eyes, fighting back tears.

The reality of her questions finally hitting her. Tony's answers showing her that he really does care.

Ziva hadn't realised until that moment that she was desperate for Tony to respond in a way that showed how he truly felt towards her.

Tony cupped Ziva's cheek with his hand, Ziva leaned into it, love filled their eyes as they stared at one another.

"I love you Ziva David and I'm not going anywhere," Tony whispered as he used his other hand to pull Ziva closer to him.

Ziva allowed Tony to pull her closer, "I love you too Anthony Dinozzo."

The pair leaned in, their foreheads touching, each waiting for the okay from the other for their lips to meet. Tony made the first move, softly grazing Ziva's lips with his own, like a dance. Ziva made the next move, pushing her lips against Tony's in a soft and loving kiss. Tony responded in kind, his lips parting slightly. His tongue danced along Ziva's lips as she parted them for his entrance. Their tongues started a dance of their own that quickly turned to a battle for dominance. What had started as a soft and loving kiss was slowly becoming heated and passionate.

For the first time in a long time the couple felt like they had won. They were able to stand tall and know that they had succeeded in getting what they had desperately wanted for so long.

That night the couple slept peacefully wrapped in one another's arms, not knowing what tomorrow would bring but knowing that they would face whatever it was together.


	14. Lean On Me

**Lean On Me**

A/N: This was requested by jgibbs7. I hope you like it :-) Based slightly on the song of the same name by Bill Withers. Enjoy :-)

Request: **In the episode Shiva, the airport, when Tony said to Ziva," At lo levad", Ziva responded with I know. I would like Tony to tell her that she really isn't alone,and that he is coming with her to Israel. As her best friend, or more, and most of all, Gibbs gave him an order to watch her six. We know Ziva would not disobey a direct order from Gibbs.**

Tony was wrestling with himself about whether or not he should go to Israel with Ziva. He knew that if he did things would never be the same between them again. It would be the first chance that he had to show Ziva that she meant more to him than anything, including his position at NCIS.

Tony had used up all of his leave a while back and technically wouldn't be allowed to follow Ziva. Well he could but it would result in either no pay or loss of his job, it all depended on what the director would request.

Tony knew that he was overthinking things but it was the only way to stop himself from going with Ziva.

Gibbs was watching Tony as he paced and hesitated.

Sighing Gibbs pulled Tony aside, "Dinozzo go with Ziva, protect her six, I'll handle the director."

Tony looked relieved as he nodded gratefully, "thanks boss. I'll go now."

Gibbs just chuckled and watched as Tony ran to his desk to get his things and then as he ran to the lift hoping to reach the airport in time.

Tony arrived with minutes to spare.

Ziva was talking to Shmeil and spotted him approaching over Shmeil's shoulder.

Tony gave her a soft smile as he walked closer.

Shmeil turned around, noticing that Ziva was no longer paying him much attention, and smiled at Tony.

"I'll go and make sure that the pilot is ready," Shmeil said and walked away.

Ziva and Tony looked one another in the eye.

'This is the moment' Tony thought.

"What are you going to do there?" Tony asked vaguely.

"Tony, I'm going to bury my father and give the eulogy," Ziva replied, she couldn't understand why Tony was here and why he would ask such a ridiculous question.

"Oh, yeah, right. Is Shmeil going to support you?" Tony tried.

Ziva looked at him in confusion, "of course, he'll stay in Tel Aviv when I return though."

Tony nodded.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"I, I just wanted you to remember that no one can know about, well you know," Tony avoided.

Ziva nodded clearly annoyed, "I know, I'm well aware that the world can not know that my father is dead."

Tony looked to the sky, he felt ridiculous at that moment, wondering why he couldn't just be honest with Ziva.

"At lo levad," Tony said softly to Ziva as she looked ready to walk away.

Ziva looked back at Tony uncertainly and then walked right into Tony's arms, that was all that she needed to hear.

Tony held her tightly.

No more words were spoken as they held one another.

Minutes passed before they slowly pulled apart.

"Would it be okay if I came with you?" Tony asked.

Ziva smiled softly, "I would love you to, what about work though?"

Tony chuckled, of course Ziva was worried about his job in that moment.

"Gibbs pretty much said that if I didn't come he'd kill me so you know it's my life or a week away with the person who truly needs me right now," Tony smiled.

Ziva blushed slightly, she hadn't expected that response.

"I mean it Zi, you need me I know you do otherwise you would've sent me away by now. You know that you're not alone. You can lean on me whenever you need," Tony whispered as he pulled Ziva closer again.

"Thank you," Ziva whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Tony kissed Ziva's head as they hugged one another tightly.

Shmeil walked back over, "it's time to go."

Tony and Ziva pulled apart and smiled at him.

The three of them got onto the plane and watched DC disappear in the windows as they headed to Tel Aviv.

In that moment Ziva knew that as long as Tony was around she would never be alone. She would always have someone by her side. She would always have a family.


	15. Far Away - Chapter 2

**Far Away - Chapter 2**

A/N: Continuation of Far Away, was posted as a separate story and as the 11th chapter of Love Story. Enjoy :-)

Tony and Tali were on their flight to Paris after a quick two hour stop in Tel Aviv where he met up with Orli, like Ziva told him to in her letter.

It had been an awkward meet up for Tony, he still didn't like or trust Orli.

 _Tony and Tali entered Orli's office._

 _Even though Tali knew Orli she was hesitant in giving the woman a hug, her Ima had liked Orli but never trusted her enough._

 _Tony had to try to refrain himself from smirking when he noticed his daughters hesitation._

 _He just wished that he knew why Ziva had told him to see Orli before going to her._

" _Tony, it is so good to see you," Orli said on their entrance._

 _Tony nodded, "you too."_

 _Orli could tell that there was some tension in the space._

" _I assume that you are wondering why you are here?" Orli questioned._

" _Yeah actually I am," Tony spoke, trying to sound calm and not annoyed at Orli's lack of urgency._

" _Ziva gave me this in case anything happened to her and you had to take Tali," Orli explained as she handed Tony a thick envelope._

 _Tony looked at the envelope uncertainly._

" _I assume that you found my note in Tali's bag and that is why you are here," Orli guessed._

 _Tony just nodded, his focus was still on the envelope._

 _Orli's words to Tony suggested that she had no idea that Ziva was still alive._

" _Tony, Tali only has you now. You are everything to her. However you can not allow her to forget her mother or her Israeli heritage," Orli said sternly._

 _Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. As if he would let Tali forget Ziva or her Israeli heritage. The suggestion alone made Tony want to punch the woman. He bit his tongue and forced himself to stay calm by holding Tali a little tighter._

" _I asked you here to give you that from Ziva and this," Orli continued, she handed Tony a bag, "it is some of Eli's things that Ziva didn't know I had. Eli left a lot of things in this office in 'secret' compartments and such. I know that Ziva would have wanted Tali to have these things."_

 _Tony was completely confused, if this woman had Eli's things why didn't she give them to Ziva? Then Tony remembered the comment that Orli had made the other day in Vance's office about her and Ziva being close friends. If they were such close friends why didn't Orli give her those things? Tony found himself feeling more annoyed and frustrated with Orli. All he wanted to do was leave that office, get on the plane and go and find Ziva. More than anything in that moment he just wanted to hold Ziva._

Tony shook his head and looked at his little girl fast asleep beside him.

Smiling Tony undid his seatbelt and kissed Tali's forehead. Tony sat back down and grinned as his daughter moved around in her seat with a smile on her face. It was those small things that were making Tony feel great. He hadn't realised until he met Tali that a young child could make him feel like he mattered. Tony hadn't known that a little girl could mean so much to him.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker that they would be landing shortly and it was time to prepare for the descent.

Tony regretfully woke Tali up so that he could fix her seat in the upright position and make sure that she was awake enough to be able to carry her little backpack carry on. Tony hadn't checked in any bags, simply putting their things into a duffle bag that would be able to fit in the overhead locker, it meant less time waiting after landing and being able to get to Ziva sooner.

As the plane started to descend Tony began to feel nervous. The last few days had been all about getting to Ziva, not so much about what would happen when he saw Ziva.

Tali started to whimper and Tony gently squeezed his daughter's hand to help calm her. His nerves forgotten for the moment.

"Tali, it's okay baby, Abba is here, you're okay," Tony soothed.

Tali looked Tony dead in the eye and visibly relaxed.

Tony held Tali's eye not wanting her to be scared again.

The wheels of the plane touched down and Tali didn't jump, much to Tony's relief. He didn't think that he would be able to handle a child who was scared of flying.

The next announcement was to let the passengers know that they could now disembark.

Tony grabbed the duffle bag down from the overhead locker and waited for the crowd ahead of him to start moving. Tali was kneeling on the seat with her little backpack over her shoulders waiting for her Abba to pick her up so that they could go and see her Ima.

Tony picked Tali and the duffle bag up walking off of the plane.

The next challenge for him was to get a taxi or a hire car to go to the hotel that he and Ziva had stayed in all those years ago. He was certain that Ziva would be there.

Tony was glad that he hadn't checked any bags in, it saved him a good ten minutes. Plus it meant that the taxi queue was empty. Tony gave the taxi driver the hotels address and hoped that Ziva would be there.

The driver stopped outside of the hotel, Tony thanked him and paid.

Tali was cuddled in his arms as Tony walked into the hotel with their duffle bag in hand. This was it the moment that he had been waiting for for months.

Tony walked up to the front counter of the hotel and waited in the line. He planned to check them into a room and then work out how to find Ziva. It was unlikely that the employee at the counter would tell him which room she was in. Besides seeing as the world believe that she is dead Ziva could be staying there under an alias. Tony had no idea how this was going to work.

When they got to their room Tali jumped straight onto the bed giggling.

Tony shook his head good naturedly at his little princess.

He couldn't understand where all of her energy had come from, he was exhausted.

"Tali we're going to relax for a while okay. We can watch TV if you want to but Abba needs to get some sleep so you're in charge of the TV," Tony explained.

Tali nodded.

Tony went around the room ensuring that the doors were all locked so that Tali couldn't hurt herself while he was sleeping. He noticed that the doors in the room (the main door, the balcony door, and the bathroom door) all had a secondary lock at the top of the door, like a secondary deadbolt. This made Tony feel a little more relaxed as he pushed those locks into place.

Tony handed the TV remote to Tali (after ensuring that the parental lock was on) and climbed into the bed beside her. Tali managed to find a kids channel that was in English and giggled proudly. Tony grinned, Tali was definitely his little girl.

Three hours later Tony woke up to Tali jumping on his stomach.

Tony opened his eyes and pulled Tali flat down on himself making her laugh after the shock wore off. Tony laid his daughter beside him and started tickling her. They were both laughing their heads off, it was a fantastic father/daughter never wanted to forget his little girl's laughter. He hoped that she would never have to face the terrors that he and Ziva have had to face so far in their lives. He wanted their daughter to grow up knowing that she can do whatever she wants, be whoever she wants and that they will always support her. He wants their daughter to grow up being safe, being protected.

Tony couldn't believe how in such a short time Tali had changed his outlook on life. Tony smiled at Tali kissing her forehead as she cuddled into his side. Tony knew that they should get up and go on their hunt for Ziva but he didn't know if he could move yet, he was too comfortable having his little angel cuddling in his side.

Tony waited twenty minutes before he decided that it was time for them to go looking.

Tali was reluctant to get out of bed until Tony told her that they were going to go and try to find Ima. It didn't take long for Tali to jump into his arms after that.

Tony laughed. It was a perfect moment.

They left the hotel room and walked around to the room that Tony and Ziva had stayed in. It was a long shot but Tony figured it was a good place to start.

Tony knocked on the door to come face to face with…..

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) I used a variety of different descriptions of what Tali is Tony (little princess, little angel etc) because that's how my Dad used to (occasionally still does) describe me and it's cute. Tali is a Daddy's girl :-) Look out for the next chapter coming in three weeks. I'll be away for the next few weeks and probably won't be updating until I get back. In the meantime don't forget to send me your requests :-) Thanks for the support x


	16. Twisted

**Twisted**

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to write. This chapter is very loosely based on a song, the song of the same name by Brian McFadden. This was requested by AnimegirlTohru. I hope you like it :-)

Request: **For a request how about at the end of 4x11 when Ziva was at her computer researching Y-pestis and instead of Gibbs walking in, Tony does?**

Ziva was getting increasingly worried about Tony, to the point of feeling paranoid every time she looked at him or talked to him.

Ziva was the last to admit that she cared for Tony but the idea of losing him was tearing her apart inside. Tony was the only person, other than Gibbs, that she could be vulnerable with. She hated the idea of being vulnerable because of Tony.

Deciding that she needed to have some answers to be prepared for what she thought was inevitably going to happen, Ziva decided to research 'Y-pestis' and get more information before confronting Tony about it. She knew that he would continue to avoid the conversation unless she had evidence to prove that she understood what could be happening with him.

Ziva pulled up an internet search and waited for the results to load, even though it only took a few seconds it felt like forever to Ziva.

Meanwhile Tony had just finished talking to Gibbs, who warned him that Ziva was worried about him, and was on his way to find his favourite ninja assassin.

On his way to the bullpen Tony was stopped by Abby who looked unsure of herself.

"What's up Abs?" Tony asked gently.

"Do I really have to ask permission before I hug people?" Abby asked uncertainly.

Tony laughed good-naturedly, "you definitely don't have to ask Gibbs, McGoo, Ducky, Jimmy, Ziva or me. We love your hugs."

Abby smiled widely and Tony gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Tony," Abby said with new found energy as she left the room.

Tony smiled and continued on his way to the bullpen where he found Ziva looking intently at her computer. Tony quietly snuck up on her to see what she was so intently looking at. The words 'Yersinia Pestis' popped out at the top of the screen and Tony sighed, audibly, making Ziva jump.

"Tony!" Ziva yelped in surprise and annoyance.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" Tony asked exasperatedly.

"I'm worried about you okay and you won't tell me what is going on with you so I'm looking for myself," Ziva explained sharply.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Zi there's nothing you need to worry about."

"Then why do you keep avoiding my questions? When I ask you where you've been, why you have a hospital tag on your wrist and every other question that you have avoided," Ziva questioned.

"It's none of your business that's why," Tony snapped.

Ziva felt like she'd been thrown across a field at how harsh Tony's tone was.

Without saying a word Ziva gathered her things and headed for the lift.

Tony face palmed as he realised what he'd done, why was it so hard for him to have a 'normal' conversation with Ziva? Why couldn't he just tell her what was happening without all of the theatrics? It wasn't like Ziva would judge him, at least not as harshly as Gibbs or McGee.

Tony sighed and quickly ran to stop the lift, "Ziva! Wait!" Tony yelled as he quickly slid his hand between the doors seconds before they closed.

Ziva looked annoyed at him and Tony couldn't blame her.

"Ziva I'm sorry I just, it's not something that I want to talk about. I've been the object of office gossip too many times and this is something that I don't want people talking about," Tony tried to explain.

Ziva didn't look convinced, "who would I tell Tony?"

Tony tried to suppress a bitter laugh at that but didn't really succeed.

"Tony if you told me something important, like a medical condition, and asked for my trust to say nothing to anyone unless it became an issue I would keep that confidence. I would never intentionally tell someone anything that you told me in confidence," Ziva informed Tony honestly.

Tony sighed and got into the lift, once it was moving he pressed the 'emergency stop' button.

"Look Ziva I promise you that I am not sick nor is anyone that I care about. If I had some medical condition I would tell you and I would trust you to keep it a secret until I would be ready to talk about it. I do trust you Ziva, I just don't want to talk about it. If I decide to talk about it you will be the first to know. I promise that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, well you know as long as no one manages to shoot me," Tony explained, trying to lighten the mood at the end.

Ziva sighed, she wished that he would tell her but she knew that she couldn't expect Tony to talk to her until he was ready. She would wait, albeit not exactly patiently but she would wait until he was ready to talk. All she truly cared about was that he wasn't sick or dying.

Ziva gave Tony a hug and he hugged her back.

"Thank you for putting my mind at ease," Ziva whispered, "at least somewhat."

Tony smiled, "anytime Zi."

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to post your requests in a review or PM them to me. I can't wait to see what you want me to write next :-)


	17. Stand By You

**Stand By You**

A/N: This is another way that the season 13 finale could have gone. NOT related to my story Far Away although that will be getting another chapter very soon. This is for you Debbie :-) Inspired by the song of the same name by Rachel Platten. I'm really really sorry it took so long! Please still send your requests I will get them done I promise.

 **Request: Also maybe you could do a chapter about Family First because I believe Ziva is still alive.**

Ziva was sat in a hotel room in Paris, the exact room that she and Tony had shared only years prior. She was hoping that when the time was right Tony would find her letter in Tali's bag that would lead them to her. Ziva just hoped that Tony would forgive her for not telling him about Tali. As Ziva sat for the third day in a row fretting over whether or not she would get to see her daughter again she thought back to a time when she had been given the chance to have everything that she ever wanted. A chance that she gave up for Tony to have a life in DC, a stable life rather than the chaotic one that she was living in order to find herself again.

In Washington DC Tony was sat on the couch in his apartment, having just read Ziva's letter,

 _Dearest Tony,_

 _I would like to apologise for not telling you about Tali. I wanted to tell you from the moment I learned that I was pregnant. I decided not to because I didn't want to disturb your life more than I already had. The moment that I laid eyes on our beautiful daughter I knew that she would always know her father and her family. Orli was able to warn me about the impending explosion, barely in time. I made sure that Tali was safe, I protected her until the firefighters came in and rescued her. I made sure that Orli put this picture frame in Tali's bag. I didn't tell her about this letter, only that you would go and see her soon enough in Israel. I apologise if this is all very confusing and not making much sense to you but I promise that everything will make sense in good time. I will meet you and Tali in the one place that I love most at your earliest convenience. I love you Tony I truly do and I apologise for putting you through hell, I just needed to know that you and our daughter would be safe. I can't wait to be reunited with you and Tali._

 _All my love ,_

 _Ziva_

Tony was thinking about that exact night, the moment that could have changed everything for them so much sooner. A moment that had it happened could have left them both with their hearts intact. A moment that could have meant that he would have been there with Ziva when things went south. A moment that could have meant that he would have been there supporting Ziva through her pregnancy. A moment that had he followed his heart he would have been there to raise Tali with Ziva from the beginning. A moment that Tony would forever regret.

" _Ziva I wish that I could stay," Tony said softly as they lay beside one another in bed._

 _Tony had his arms wrapped tightly around Ziva, Ziva had her head resting on his chest._

" _Why don't you?" Ziva asked selfishly, she loved Tony so much and really wished that they wouldn't have to be apart._

" _I can't just leave NCIS without any warning. If I hadn't used up all of my leave time I'd stay longer but Gibbs is expecting me back. I have to be on that plane tomorrow or risk losing my job," Tony said._

 _Ziva rolled her eyes, "you won't lose your job, at most you'll get another warning from Vance but Gibbs won't let you lose your job."_

 _Tony sighed, "I know Zi but it would be easier if that were true, it would be easier to leave if my job was on the line."_

 _Ziva sighed, "I know. I just wish that that wasn't even an option."_

" _We'll stay in contact Zi, I'll visit you whenever I can," Tony promised._

" _I know I just don't want you to leave," Ziva repeated._

" _I don't want to leave either but I have to. I like my job. When you find a place I'll leave NCIS and come be with you but until then I need the money. You're my only girl Zi," Tony admitted._

" _I love you Tony," Ziva said softly knowing that he'd already made up his mind and there was no point in arguing with him._

" _I love you too," Tony said kissing Ziva's head softly._

Tony regretted his decision to leave everyday after the event but he still left and Ziva ended up not being his only girl. He regretted that too. Ziva was his soulmate, the love of his life and he'd betrayed her even if it was unintentional. He had lost contact with her, for all he knew she really was dead.

Tony shook his head from those horror thoughts and smiled softly at his little girl who came running around the corner. Tony knew what he had to do. He had to put his family back together again.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short I'll be posting a new chapter for Far Away both here and individually in the next few days to make up for the massive delay in getting you this chapter. Please still send your requests they'll be done


	18. Far Away - Chapter 3

**Far Away - Chapter 3**

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while but I hope you like this chapter.

Tony knocked on the door uncertainly and waited for it to open.

He didn't have to wait long until the door swung open to reveal his Israeli love.

Ziva's eyes immediately welled up as she saw Tony standing in front of her room holding her precious Tali.

"Ima!" Tali shrieked excitedly.

Tony smiled between his two favourite girls and handed a now squirming Tali to her mother.

Ziva held her daughter tightly and then moved out of the way to allow Tony entrance to her room.

It was like slow motion.

Tony carefully closed the door as Ziva shuffled towards the bed and Tali giggled.

Tony didn't know what he was supposed to do next, on one hand all he wanted to do was hold Ziva and promise that he would never leave her, on the other hand he was hurt that she had kept their daughter from him for so long.

Ziva could see the conflict in Tony's eyes and decided that they needed to talk. She placed Tali on the bed and put some of her toys around her, toys that Ziva had taken with her rather than leave for Tony. Once she was sure that Tali was occupied she took Tony's hand and led him onto the balcony which was still in full view of the room in case Tali needed them.

Before Ziva could speak Tony pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, kissing her everywhere he could reach without having to pull away from her.

Ziva clung to Tony with all her might, she really didn't want to let go again.

If one thing was certain they were doomed when they were apart, when they were together they were safer and they could get out of sticky situations a lot easier.

They stood for a long time just holding one another and breathing in each other's scent. They didn't want to risk breaking what was already fragile between them by speaking.

They both knew that they had to speak though, they needed to talk about Ziva's letter and about what happened when Tony left. It could very well be the hardest conversation that they would ever have but they knew if they wanted to make this work, if they wanted to be a real family, they had to talk.

As though the idea hit them both at the same time they slowly pulled apart from their embrace and sat on the chairs on the balcony close enough together to still hold hands.

"What happened after I left?" Tony asked Ziva slowly, he was terrified about what she might tell him, the thought that he had left her vulnerable, pregnant, and alone worried him.

"I went back to the house and started to search again but then I started to feel sick for a few days in a row and I knew I couldn't stay hidden forever. I went to Mossad, it's the only place that I knew I could see a doctor without having to answer a bunch of questions and I knew that I couldn't avoid seeing Orli forever. I saw Orli before I went to see the doctor, just to make sure that I was still allowed to use the facilities that Mossad offered despite not being an operative for Mossad any longer. We talked, mostly about my father, a little about the traitors. She assured me that I could make use of Mossad whenever I wanted to, including using their computers to find information that I needed. By the time I left her office it was already dark, we'd talked for hours without realising it. Turns out we had a lot of baggage that we needed to work through. It by no means meant that I trusted her though and her admittance that I could use Mossad made me decide against it knowing that she had access to the records if she wanted them. The following day I found the doctor that my mother had used when she found out about Tali and knew I could trust him. Yes I suspected that I was pregnant, it made the most sense. The doctor confirmed it and I kept it a secret for as long as I could then Orli found me one day when I was seven months and very obviously showing. It was then that I decided to keep her as a friend, I knew that if I needed to she could get a message to NCIS, to you. Tali was born and I gave up on my plan to tell anyone at NCIS. I couldn't risk the information falling into the wrong hands, especially I didn't trust Orli enough to actually get the message to you. I was terrified when I learned that someone from our past was coming after me, Tali had been safe for so long that I hated the idea of her life being in danger the way that mine was my entire life. It was then that I had Orli help me with my plan to get Tali out safe and alive to you. I wrote the letter seconds before the attack and slipped it into Tali's baby bag, I knew that Orli had already checked that everything you would need to look after her was in the bag so she wouldn't check it again. I left Israel and went to a few places never staying more than a few hours before I came here. I didn't want to risk being tracked. Then I've been waiting ever since, I knew you would find the letter and that this would be the first place that you looked. I'm glad that I was right," Ziva finished softly.

Tony had sat in stunned silence the entire time that Ziva spoke and didn't know what to say when she finished her speech. He realised that had their past not caught up to her he might never have met Tali.

Ziva seemed to guess that was where his thoughts had taken him, "I had already planned to bring Tali to DC before this all happened, I wanted her to be around the family that I love so much. If none of this had happened we would have been arriving in DC tomorrow, I had already booked flights and everything before this happened. Orli managed to get the flights moved up for her and Tali, she reimbursed me for the tickets so that I could get away from Israel safely. She didn't know that I had more money put away so that I could hide without anyone finding me, anyone but you."

Tony seemed relieved when Ziva said she had already planned to bring Tali to meet him, "Gibbs would have loved that. I think he knew you were alive, I told him I was taking Tali to your favourite place, Paris, and he smiled as if he knew exactly why I was coming here. They'll all be relieved to know that you're alive. Everyone has missed you more than you know. I was wrong for leaving you Ziva and it seems all I've done is make stupid mistakes since then."

Ziva squeezed his hand gently to encourage Tony to go on.

"I met a great girl, she was great. I ruined it though. She wasn't you Zi. As hard as I tried to move on and be with someone else I just couldn't. I knew that I'd broken my promise to you and I knew that I couldn't be with her knowing that I loved you so much more than I could ever love someone else. You're my one and only Zi, I love you more than I ever told you and I love Tali so much too. She's perfect," Tony admitted softly.

Ziva smiled, "Tony you made that promise in the heat of the moment, I would have been saddened to know that you hadn't tried to move on. I truly believe that we are soulmates but it would have been wrong of me to expect that you would have waited until I had found what I needed to. I'm glad that you tried with someone else and didn't give into misery as I had before Tali. I missed you so much. I love you with all my heart."

Ziva felt tears spill down her cheeks and Tony was out of his seat in an instant wiping the tears away and kissing her fully and lovingly.

They would have stayed together like that for a while had their daughter not called out for them.

They slowly pulled apart and Ziva quickly moved into the room to see Tali was tangled up in the bed sheets and her toys were all over the floor.

Laughing Tony helped Ziva to rescue their daughter, they couldn't work out how she had managed to tangle herself up so much.

Tali glared at her father who was still laughing, now at the adorable look on her face. Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony and held Tali tight.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked Tali gently.

Tali nodded slowly, "aba mean."

Ziva smiled, "he is isn't he."

Tony looked in mock shock at Ziva, "hey! I'm not mean. I looked after her for days."

Ziva laughed, "that explains the bruise on her forehead."

Tony looked at her in surprise, "what bruise?"

Ziva placed Tali on the bed and indicated a tiny bruise near her hairline.

"I… I didn't even… How didn't I notice?" Tony asked in shock.

Ziva smiled as she took Tony's hand, "she's a kid she probably didn't even notice. She'll be fine. Trust me you'd know if it hurt. She ran into a door one day and screamed her lungs out. Poor baby had a bump on her head for a few weeks, cream helped to get rid of it. I've got some bruise cream so I'll put that on and she'll be fine."

Tony still looked worried, "how did I not know?" he whispered.

"Let me guess senior was in town?" Ziva suggested.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with her," Tony grumbled as Ziva fished in a bag for the cream.

"They were probably just playing and having fun, he didn't want to worry you more than you already were," Ziva supplied.

Tony sighed, "yeah I guess. This isn't going to be easy is it?"

Ziva smiled as she applied cream to the bruise on Tali's head, "raising a kid is not easy but it'll be easier together."


	19. Believe

**Believe**

A/N: This chapter is for Debbie based on her request from a few months ago. I apologise profusely for taking so long to write this for you Debbie, I have no excuse other than along with the chaos this year has caused me I didn't have as much time to search for the episode that you talked about. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this. Based on the scene from Season 10 Episode 24: Damned If You Do (30:43 for the exact moment). Chapter named after 'Believe' by Shawn Mendes. I hope you enjoy it :-)

 **Request:** **How about a better rewrite of the scene between Tony and Ziva when she ran out of the cabin and call Tony a friend and didn't want anything to ruin their friendship. She really should of said that she loves him.**

Gibbs nodded for Tony to follow Ziva after her verbal attack. Gibbs knew that Ziva was just worried about him as he was worried about her. As she had said, they are family. Families have their momentary lapses in judgement and can cause more harm to a each other with the smallest of actions or words.

Tony knew that getting Ziva to open up was not an easy task, he also knew that he would gladly spend forever trying to pick apart the walls that she had built around herself.

Ziva on the other hand was hurt that Gibbs didn't want her help, logically she understood that he was trying to be a better father figure to her than her own father had been. Emotionally it hurt, it really was like her father was still alive. The thing that both men had in common was pushing her away to protect her no matter how much it hurt her. Ziva loved them and hated them for it. It made her feel as though they saw her as incompetent. She knew that it wasn't true but it didn't stop her mind from coming up with the idea that it was.

Ziva knew that she shouldn't have stormed out like she did but she didn't know what else to do. Her emotions were causing her more pain than she cared to admit lately and the last thing she wanted was to breakdown in front of Gibbs.

Tony saw Ziva pacing and he was tempted to just leave her alone for a while longer, let her think about why she was reacting the way that she was to this chaos. Then he knew that if he left her then Ziva would get stuck so far into her mind that she would have a hard time coming back from it.

With some hesitation Tony decided to make his presence known to Ziva.

"Nice tantrum Ziva," Tony said.

Ziva spun around to look at him, anger and hurt in her eyes and Tony knew he shouldn't have said what he did but it was too late to try and take it back.

"Oh shut up!" Ziva said in frustration, "not now."

Tony pointed behind his shoulder before continuing, "Gibbs is just doing what he thinks is right."

This only angered Ziva more as she pointed towards the cabin herself, "I know what he's doing," Ziva said her voice low but annoyed, "I know he's trying to protect me. But I've always taken responsibility for my own actions. For MY own mistakes. And this is no different."

The pair stared at each other for a moment, Ziva trying to regain control of her emotions and Tony trying not to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything would be okay.

Ziva let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding and took a few steps closer to Tony until she could touch him. Ziva slowly moved her hand down his shirt, unsure of why she felt the need to be so close to him.

"Look I am sorry if I hurt you in all of this," Ziva said gently, "it was never intended. Tony I-"

Ziva didn't know if she should say what she was about to. Her lips were moving and sound was coming out without her permission. She worried that she would overstep and say something that could and would ruin their friendship forever.

Tony watched the inner battle that Ziva was having, her eyes were moving and her hands were shaking, still she hadn't finished her sentence. It worried Tony that maybe she didn't want him to spend forever breaking down her walls. Although there was no way for her to know that that was what he had been thinking before he approached her.

Ziva took a deep breath and decided to just talk, "Tony I care too much about our f-f-f-r-fr-friendship," Ziva shook her head, "I mean I care too much about, about you. I care too much about you Tony. I do not want it to be awkward between us."

"Hey," Tony said gently as he leaned in to kiss Ziva's forehead and hold her a little closer to him, "I care too much about you too Ziva. Nothing's awkward between us."

They both stood there staring into each other's eyes for a little longer than they had intended.

Ziva quietly broke the silence, "I-I-I love y-y-yo-you Tony."

Tony looked at Ziva slightly in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was thrilled of course but he hadn't expected this to happen.

"I love you too Ziva," Tony said gently as he pulled Ziva even closer to him.

Staring into one another's eyes as though asking for permission Tony cupped Ziva's face and kissed her softly and lovingly. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as she kissed him back with as much love as she could.

Neither of them wanted this moment to end and neither of them had expected that this would happen today, now. Of course they both needed to breathe so the moment did end with their foreheads together and Tony delicately wiping the tears from Ziva's face. All of the emotion of the past few days had finally caught up to her.

"Tony! Ziva! Gibbs needs you back!" McGee called out.

The new couple sighed, at least their colleague hadn't found them in their moment of clarity. Back to work they go.

If one thing was for certain, everything had changed for the better in that one precious moment.

A moment that Tony and Ziva would treasure forever as the start of the rest of their lives.

A/N: In the spirit that Christmas is tomorrow here in Australia I will posting a special Christmas chapter today as well, that I literally just came up with :-) Don't forget to send your requests as well!


	20. Unconditionally

**Unconditionally**

A/N: This chapter is not based on a request rather it is an idea that I had after listening to 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry. It is a Christmas based chapter as Christmas day is tomorrow here in Australia. I hope you like it :-)

It was going to be Tali's first Christmas with both of her parents and they wanted to make it a fantastic experience for her. What could be more fantastic than Christmas with their family.

In the lead up to Christmas Day Ziva and Tony had flown Tali to DC, moved into a hotel room close to Ducky's house where they knew Christmas would be spent, and they went Christmas shopping for everyone.

The shopping was not easy to do with Tali, the little girl was so used to having both of her parents around that when one of them decided to go shopping for their little girl Tali had cried and been miserable all day. Ziva was able to go without too much guilt in her heart at leaving her baby girl crying. Tony on the other hand couldn't handle it, he ended up buying her presents online and having them shipped by express post so that they would make it in time for Christmas.

Of course after buying presents there was the matter of hiding them from Tali until they had time to wrap them. This task was harder than the shopping had been, there weren't exactly many places to hide presents in a small hotel room with a little girl who loved to explore and climb on things. The actual wrapping was a struggle as the only time they had alone was when Tali was asleep, yet every single time they began wrapping the noise would wake up their little girl and they would have to scramble to get her back to sleep and re-hide the presents.

As hard as these tasks had been the hardest by far was not letting their family know that they were there. Tony had decided that they should keep it a secret and surprise everyone on Christmas Day by turning up on Ducky's doorstep with their presents. They were both grateful that their family hadn't tried to contact them until Christmas Eve, it made it that little bit easier.

The last difficulty that they had to face in the lead up to seeing their family again was getting Tali to go to sleep on Christmas Eve. Tony had insisted that they watch 'A Christmas Carol' and Ziva had insisted that they should watch a more kid friendly version like 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' so that Tali wouldn't be so scared about Scrooge. Turns out it wouldn't have made much difference. Tali was too scared to fall asleep, even sleeping between her parents like she did when she was scared didn't help. They tried to convince her that Scrooge wasn't someone to be afraid of but it didn't make much difference. Once she finally fell asleep it was well past 1am and Tony and Ziva were exhausted.

Unfortunately at exactly 7am the exhausted couple were woken by their very excited daughter jumping on the bed and them.

"Ima! Abba! Wake up!" Tali squealed.

Ziva and Tony groaned. With all of the kicking Tali had done in her sleep they were both feeling a little worse for wear. If they hadn't been planning for this day for the last two months they would have grabbed their daughter and held her in their arms until she also fell back to sleep. Alas they had been planning this day and figured that they had better get started with it before their daughter broke their bones in her excited jumping.

Ziva smiled at Tali and sat up quickly to pull her daughter in for a hug while Tony executed a surprise tickle attack. Tali giggled for the better part of the following hour as Tony tickled her.

"Ready for your presents?" Ziva asked her baby girl once she had calmed down a little.

"YES!" Tali shouted excitedly.

Ziva and Tony laughed at their little girls excitement.

Tony climbed off of the bed as Ziva got herself and Tali comfortable on the bed. Tony went into the tiny wardrobe and returned with a big bag of presents for their daughter which he emptied out onto the bed around Tali.

Tony watched with joy as his daughter opened every present with a newfound excitement.

Ziva watched with joy as her daughter got to open presents from her Aba as well as herself for the first time ever.

When Tali was opening her fourth present Tony rummaged around in his bedside table to find his present for Ziva.

Ziva then looked in her bedside table for Tony's present.

They exchanged gifts as their daughter continued to open her own gifts.

Ziva gave Tony a new watch with the inscription 'your girls love you' and Tony gave Ziva a new set of gold hoop earrings and a heart shaped pendant necklace with her birthstone in the centre of the heart.

They shared a loving kiss over their daughter's head before returning to watching her open her presents.

By the time Tali had finished it was 10:30am and they had to get ready a lot quicker than they had planned. It hadn't helped that they took a two hour break between Tali opening presents to order room service for breakfast. Tony had insisted on ordering a lot more things than they could eat stating that it had been a tradition for him when his Dad was too busy and left him alone in the hotel for Christmas. The food had taken longer to get to them because of the day, the kitchens being much busier.

By 11:30am they were standing outside the hotel with bags of presents and waiting for a taxi to take them to Ducky's house.

11:45am arrived and so did they at Ducky's house.

Ziva felt a lot more nervous than she had expected. It had been years since she last saw their family and she was nervous about how they would react to her still being alive for one.

Tony saw her worry and took hold of her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be okay Zi. They love you and miss you. They'll be happy to see you," Tony insisted.

Ziva nodded worriedly.

Tony smiled at her and took the bags from her hand, Tali was nervous too and wanted her Ima to hold her.

Ziva smiled softly and lifted their daughter into her arms kissing her head. She then nodded to Tony that she was ready.

Tony went up to the door and knocked.

It didn't take long for Ducky to open the door and let out a noise of surprise.

"Antony what a surprise! Hello Tali. And…. Ziva?" Ducky said.

Tony smiled, "surprise!"

Ducky laughed a little, "Ziva you're…"

"Alive," Ziva supplied softly.

Ducky nervously laughed before smiling truly, "it is so good to see you dear."

Ziva relaxed a little, "it's so good to see you too Ducky, I've missed you."

Ducky pulled Ziva into a hug as best he could with Tali still in Ziva's arms.

"Duck what's taking so long?" They heard Gibbs call as he walked towards the door.

Gibbs stood in the hallway in slight surprise as he looked at the three uninvited guests standing by the door.

Ziva handed Tali to Ducky and ran into Gibbs arms without warning.

Gibbs didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Ziva and holding her tightly.

Tony, Ducky, and Tali smiled as they walked into the hallway.

Tony truly felt at home now. He had worried about Gibbs reaction to seeing Ziva and now he realised that he shouldn't have been worried at all. Father and daughter were finally reunited.

Gibbs pulled away from the hug and kissed Ziva's head, "it's good to have you back Ziver," he turned towards Tony, "good to see you DiNozzo and Tali."

Tali giggled, "Gwanpa."

Gibbs chuckled and took the little girl from Ducky as the host led them all into the dining room where everyone was sitting and waiting for lunch.

Abby, Tim, Jimmy, Breena, and baby Victoria looked at the entryway when Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Tali entered the room.

"Ziva?!" Abby, Tim, and Jimmy questioned loudly as they stood up in surprised and walked over to greet their friends.

Ziva had tears in her eyes as they each hugged her.

"We thought…" Abby said with tears in her own eyes as she hugged Ziva tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Ziva whispered.

"Don't ever apologise, you did what you had to to protect Tali," Jimmy said as he hugged Ziva.

"I missed you all," Ziva said through the tears.

"We missed you too," Tim said as he hugged Ziva himself.

Tony and Tali also received hugs but not as meaningful as the one's that Ziva got.

Tim led Tony into the family room where they had the Christmas tree setup and presents laid around it.

"You should have warned us," Tim said, "there aren't any presents for you three."

Tony shrugged, "Ziva is the present man. I got the love of my life back. I don't need anything else. Well other than Tali of course."

Tim chuckled, "you did good Tony."

Tony grinned and put his arm around Tim's shoulders, "it's good to be home with family."

Tim shook his head good-naturedly and the two walked back into the dining room where two more chairs and place settings had been added to the table.

Ziva and Breena were sat next to one another talking about their daughters. Tali sat on Ziva's lap and Victoria was sat in a high chair next to Breena. Tony was next to Ziva and Jimmy next to the high chair. Tim next to Tony and Abby next to Jimmy. Gibbs and Ducky were sat next to each other beside Abby and Tim respectively. After Breena started to join their family meals Ducky had invested in a large round table to make it more comfortable for everyone to sit around the table.

"If you all don't mind I'd like to say Grace," Tony said after the food had been placed in the middle of the table.

No one argued against it so they all joined hands and Tony said Grace.

"Lord thank you for this family. Thank you for this food. Thank you for letting Ziva stay here with us, our family wouldn't be whole without her. Thank you for protecting all of us and enabling us to be a family again. We thank these things in your name. Amen," Tony said.

"Amen," they all chorused.

None of them were religious so they didn't know if that would mean anything but they all knew that the sentiment meant something to them. They were all thankful to have their family whole again.

Lunch was spent eating and catching up.

Breena asked Ziva a lot of questions about Tali as a baby, Jimmy stepped in with his own questions too. Ziva gladly answered in the best way she could. While Tony caught up on what had been going on at NCIS thanks to his former team.

After lunch they all gathered in the family room.

There wasn't enough room for them all to sit on the two couches so the ladies and babies sat on the floor letting the guys take the couches.

Seeing as she was already on the floor and the only one of the three ladies without a baby Abby decided to play Santa.

Ziva had to hold Tali tightly so that she wouldn't run off and have a tantrum when she realised that there were no presents for her. Tony had tried to tell their daughter that no one knew they were coming so it was unlikely she would get any presents. Although Tali seemed to understand that in theory, she didn't really seem to understand in practice.

Gibbs noticed Ziva's struggle and Tali's tears as the little girl clung to her Mum and cried into her shoulder.

"Tali," Gibbs said sternly.

The little girl looked at her Grandpa over her Mum's shoulder.

"Come here," Gibbs said stretching his arms in front of him.

Tali shook her head and Ziva told her off in Hebrew for being rude.

Tali only looked sadder so Gibbs stood up and grabbed the little girl out of Ziva's arms and took her to the front yard.

Ziva and Tony shared a questioning look but they both shrugged, Gibbs would look after their angel.

Gibbs placed Tali down on her feet beside his car, "don't move," he warned as he opened the boot of the car.

Tali stood still waiting as Gibbs pulled a big box out of the boot.

"What's that?" Tali asked.

Gibbs chuckled, "something for your Mum and Dad, might have something for you too."

Tali's eyes widened in excitement.

Gibbs smiled at her and lifted her up again with one arm carrying the big box and the other carrying Tali he walked back into the house.

"Alright time for the last present," Gibbs said as he re-entered the room.

Everyone turned to look at him as he placed Tali back on her feet.

Tali ran back into her Ima's arms.

"Boss you've still got to open your presents," Tony said.

"Dinozzo I'm not your boss anymore. I'll get to them. Ziver, Dinozzo, Tali come here," Gibbs said.

The three stood up and went to stand in front of Gibbs with everyone else watching.

"You were right at lunch Dinozzo, this is our family whole and together again. In the spirit of giving I've got something for the three of you. Hopefully you'll stick around now that you're home again," Gibbs said as he handed the box to Tony.

Ziva gave Gibbs a watery smile as Tony put the box on the floor in front of Tali for Tali to help them open.

The box contained an assortment of handmade things, things that Gibbs had clearly made for them.

Inside there were handmade toys for Tali, handmade board games, handmade house ornaments, among other things.

Ziva stood and hugged Gibbs, "thank you Gibbs. Thank you so much."

Gibbs hugged Ziva tightly in turn, "I'm just glad you're home."

Tony shook Gibbs hand as way of thanks and Tali hugged his legs.

Having all opened their presents they all headed back to the dining room for ice cream dessert. Ducky had a variety of different flavours and toppings on offer including a Christmas pudding ice cream.

They all enjoyed the dessert, even the little girls. Jimmy didn't like the idea of his five month old having ice cream but Breena gave her a little bit of the vanilla anyway. Tali on the other hand couldn't decide what flavour she wanted so Tony gave her one scoop of each, there were four flavours. Ziva wasn't a fan of that idea but let Tali have the ice cream anyway, it was her first proper family gathering so Ziva didn't see the point in worrying.

The afternoon quickly turned to evening and everyone started to leave until finally only Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and Tali were left.

"You know you could stay at my place if you want for the night," Gibbs offered.

"Still building a boat?" Ziva teased.

Gibbs chuckled, "something like that."

"You know what I think it'd be great. Thanks boss. We'll take the offer," Tony said.

Gibbs smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. He was thrilled to have his family whole again.

That night as Tony and Ziva lay in bed they realised two things, 1. They were staying in DC, and 2. Tali would always be surrounded by her family from now on.

Family loved you unconditionally and Tali would always be loved unconditionally by their family. Today Ziva realised that Tony and herself would also always be loved unconditionally by their family.

For the first time in years Ziva felt alive. She was surrounded by her family again.

She was finally home.

A/N: My Nan always makes Christmas pudding ice cream for Christmas dessert and we also have regular ice cream, different flavours and toppings, it's a Christmas tradition that I love and I thought would fit into this story.  
I hope that you all have a fantastic Christmas and enjoy the New Year. Thank you for staying faithful to these stories I really appreciate it. Merry Christmas :-)


	21. Photograph

**Photograph**

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm giving you three chapters today to make up for it. This is based on the song 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran. Requested by Debbie :-) I finally watched the episode and agree that Ziva could definitely have been behind it.

 **Request: I was wondering if you ever watched season 11 episode 23 called The Admiral' s Daughter? There is a scene where Tony needs help because he is in trouble and some people came to help him out and when it is over Tony thanks Gibb for sending the help. Gibbs tells Tony he didn't do it. I always felt Ziva maybe could of done it.**

Ziva was sitting in a hotel room in Paris, she had heard that Tony would be there and wanted to make sure that he was okay.

She knew how hard it had been for both of them to say goodbye to each other and she knew from Abby that Tony hadn't been handling it well.

Ziva had gotten on the first flight she could find in order to get to Paris at the same time as Tony.

She knew that he didn't have their team to back him up and the last thing she wanted was for him to have to watch his own six.

She had been sitting in her hotel room ever since her arrival in Paris, waiting and hoping that nothing would happen to Tony but prepared to help him if necessary.

Ziva had heard the occasional siren signalling emergency services in the area but thought nothing of it.

Ziva looked to her bedside table and gently grasped the photo that lay there.

She looked at the photo, a photo that Tony had given her a few years ago.

A picture of the two of them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Unconsciously Ziva's left hand moved to grasp the locket that hung around her neck as she looked at the picture.

" _Ziva just take it, it's a gift," Tony sighed in frustration._

" _Tony it was your mother's locket. You said yourself, it's the only thing left of hers that you have," Ziva said realistically._

" _Ziva, my mother would want me to give it to the girl of my dreams. You're her," Tony said._

" _I don't know if you meant that as a compliment. What's that saying, 'her is the cat's mother'," Ziva teased._

 _Tony laughed, "it's 'she is the cat's mother' Ziva. Just take it as a compliment and take the locket. Please."_

 _Ziva smiled, "alright."_

 _Tony grinned and clasped the locket around Ziva's neck._

Ziva was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of many sirens in the street.

Ziva frowned and turned on the TV to find out what was happening.

Ziva felt her heart in her chest as she saw Tony's face plastered on the screen along with the words 'wanted for murder'.

Ziva felt a kick in her stomach and smiled softly, her baby also knew when her father was in danger.

Ziva grabbed her burn phone off of the bedside table and called a few old friends whom she knew could get Tony out of this danger that he had, probably unknowingly put himself in.

Ziva just hoped that her contacts would get to him in time.

Ziva paced and fidgeted in her hotel room for over an hour before she finally got a call back from one of her contacts.

Ziva thanked them for their efforts in getting Tony out safely.

After hanging up Ziva smiled and removed her locket from her neck so that she could open it and look at the pictures inside.

On the right was a picture of Tony and on the left was a picture of Ziva's latest sonogram.

Once the baby was born Ziva would replace the sonogram with a picture of her rosy cheeked baby.

One day Ziva would be able to tell Tony about their child.

For now though it wasn't safe for any of them.

Right now all that mattered to Ziva was that Tony was safe and their baby was healthy.


	22. Far Away - Chapter 4

**Far Away - Chapter 4**

Tony smiled as he watched Tali and Ziva sitting on the bed arguing over the TV remote.

It amazed Tony how the small things could bring a smile to his face so easily.

Tali wanted to watch a French show for little kids but Ziva was intent on watching the news.

Tony laughed as he jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote from his girls hands.

"I think I should choose what we're watching," Tony said with a grin.

"NO!" Ziva and Tali said sternly at the same time.

"Ok…. That was weird," Tony said.

Ziva laughed, "we're both stubborn Tony. Our daughter was bound to be stubborn too. We always disagree on what to watch."

Tony shook his head good naturedly, "of course you do."

"Abba watch teddy," Tali said with puppy dog eyes.

Tony frowned, "what do you want to watch?"

"Teddy," Tali said in annoyance.

"She means the Teletubbies. It's her favourite show," Ziva helped..

"Oh, right, okay. I'll find it," Tony said as he scrolled through the channels until he found his daughter's favourite show.

Tali giggled when she saw the smiling sun on the TV screen.

Ziva resisted rolling her eyes. Her daughter was too cute for her to complain about watching a show that she couldn't stand.

Tony on the other hand wasn't used to watching the show and didn't have the experience necessary to hide his displeasure at having to watch it.

Tony openly laughed as the Teletubbies stood under the sun and started to speak.

Ziva whacked his arm as hard as she could with their daughter sat between them.

Tali just glared at her father before turning her attention back to the show.

"Why don't you go and find us some lunch," Ziva suggested.

Tony looked relieved to escape and agreed without hesitation.

"I'll find a deli and get sandwiches," Tony said quickly as he grabbed his wallet and room key before leaving the room.

Ziva shook her head at his antics.

Tony left the hotel as fast as he could.

There were only two reasons he wanted to get out of there quickly.

The first reason was to get back to his girls as quickly as he could.

The second was to get away from that show.

Tony was determined that he would do anything, watch anything, be anything that his daughter wanted him to. This was one case however when he wouldn't be doing so. Ziva was better equipped to handle the situation than he was.

Tony was determined to be better at handling everything for his daughter.

Tony reached the local deli and ordered six different sandwiches to give his girls some options.

While Tony was waiting he called Gibbs to let him know that they were all safe and together.

"DiNozzo, what can I do for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Just letting you know that we're all safe and together boss," Tony answered.

"Good to hear DiNozzo. How is she?" Gibbs questioned.

Tony knew instantly that Gibbs was referring to Ziva.

"A bit shaken up. She's not herself but I guess after all she's been through it's no surprise. I'm sure she'll be alright soon. She just needs more time. I can already tell that Tali being with her again is making everything easier," Tony explained.

"Good to hear. When you're ready to come home there's always room for you all. Take good care of those girls for me DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Always will boss. I'll bring them home as soon as I can," Tony said.

His number was called and so he said goodbye to Gibbs and grabbed the food before rushing back to the hotel.

When Tony walked into the room Ziva and Tali were still sat on the bed but they weren't watching Teletubbies.

They were looking at a photo album.

Neither Ziva nor Tali looked up when Tony entered the room so he made no move to make them notice him.

Tony would love to just stand in a corner and watch them all day if he could.

Watching his girls completed him and filled his heart with a joy he'd never experienced before, filled his heart with so much love that he could swear he'd drown in its abundance.

Tony promised himself there and then that he would make sure that he could get his girls back to DC, back to their family where they could be whole again.

DC was where Tali could grow up with a Grandpa who adores her, an uncle who would teach her, an uncle who would dote on her, an uncle who would tell her stories, and an aunt who would treat her like a princess.

Of course she would have two other aunts as well and a cousin but Tony had a hard time including Delilah, Breana, and Victoria as their family when Ziva didn't really know them and Tali definitely didn't know them.

In time they would all be a big happy family…..

A/N: Even when I was one I would try to get the TV remote from my Dad, twenty years later nothing has changed. I thought it would be nice to see that type of banter between Ziva and Tali since there isn't much we know about their relationship.


	23. Everytime We Touch

**Everytime We Touch**

A/N: This is not from a request. I was watching season 4 episode 7 'Sandblast' and this came to my mind based on the scene when Ziva walks back into the building to disarm the bomb. Based on the song 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada.

Ziva did as Gibbs said and walked out of the back door to the building with Tony right behind her.

She had no intention of leaving the building with a live bomb inside that could go off at any moment and potentially kill those around it.

Once she was sure that Gibbs was out of the building Ziva walked back in.

"Ziva! What are you doing?" Tony asked in confusion as he followed her back into the building.

"I'm disarming the bomb," Ziva said as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah I got that but why? Just wait for the bomb squad," Tony said worriedly.

"Tony I know how to disarm a bomb. I'm not just going to stand around and wait for a bunch of people to turn up in bomb suits and hope that they'll get here in time to disarm it. It won't take me long," Ziva said as she started to climb up into the rafters.

Tony followed close behind, "I get that but still it's a bit dangerous isn't it?"

Ziva laughed, "of course it's dangerous. So why are you following me?"

"Can't let you do something stupid on your own. Gibbs would kill me," Tony said truthfully, "you know assuming this bomb doesn't kill me first."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "the bomb won't kill you."

Tony tried to think of a smart remark but he couldn't, he didn't want to distract Ziva.

They reached the bomb and Ziva suddenly felt nervous.

Ziva couldn't understand why she was worried, she'd disarmed more bombs than she'd care to count. That was probably the problem though it had been months since she had disarmed a bomb. This was the first time she was disarming a bomb to save the lives of the people she cared about. In Tel Aviv the bombs that she disarmed had never been near the people that she cared about.

Without realising what she was doing Ziva reached out her hand to grasp one of Tony's.

Tony tried not to think about the fact that his ninja assassin partner was shaking slightly as she grasped his hand.

"Ziva are you okay?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I…. I just needed a moment," Ziva said with a smile.

Tony just nodded not knowing what to say.

Ziva couldn't explain it but just a simple touch from Tony could brighten her spirits and mood. She felt calmer and more relaxed than she'd ever felt before when he was near. She felt like she could literally do anything with him by her side or just close by.

"Can you pass me a knife?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded, gave her hand a quick squeeze and grabbed the knife from his pocket to hand it to her.

Ziva smiled gratefully, removed her hand from Tony's and began to disarm the bomb.

Tony watched as Ziva's steady hands made quick work of disarming the bomb.

Tony watched in awe as Ziva effortlessly disarmed the bomb.

Once the bomb was disarmed Tony pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

They were climbing down from the rafters when Gibbs and the bomb squad arrived.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" Gibbs yelled when he saw them.

Tony helped Ziva onto the ground and they walked over to Gibbs.

"I knew I could disarm it so I did Gibbs," Ziva explained.

Gibbs looked at her angrily before turning to look at Tony.

"I couldn't let her come back in on her own boss. You would've killed me," Tony responded.

"I still might," Gibbs said sharply.

The pair shared a worried look but at the end of the day they knew Gibbs was more bark than bite.


	24. Two Hearts

**Two Hearts**

A/N: I have lots of ideas for chapters however this one has been a story that I've wanted to write for a very long time, since I first saw the episode back in 2009. It is my most watched episode and I've always wanted to write a story for it but never really knew how to approach it. I watched the episode for the hundredth time today and finally worked out how to write it. The episode is already so intense and full of information that I knew if I was going to write for it it had to do the episode justice without taking away from the storyline. Most of my stories are re-writes of scenes or moments in an episode or the show. This story is not a re-write, it is simply an add on. I really hope that you all enjoy it, it's 7 years in the making. As hard as it was to write, picking a song to base it around was just as hard. I knew the song had to be a Phil Collins song because he's songs are just incredible, he has a lot of songs that can fit Tiva situations, and I love them. So this story is based on Season 7 Episode 1 "Truth or Consequences", the song is "Two Hearts" by Phil Collins.

Ziva had been gone for a month.

It had been the longest month of Tony's life.

He hadn't heard anything from her.

No one had heard anything from her.

At first he figured that she chose to stay behind because she couldn't forgive him.

Then Gibbs told him the truth.

Ziva had asked Gibbs to choose between herself and him.

Gibbs chose him.

In any other situation Tony would have been grateful if he wasn't so worried about Ziva.

He knew it was ridiculous to worry about Ziva.

If there was one person who he could count on to be okay on their own, it was Ziva.

It didn't stop him from worrying though.

They had been getting plenty of callouts about Marines dying from drug overdoses.

Usually that would be a perfect distraction for him.

Now it was just another thing keeping him from making sure that Ziva was okay, at the very least alive.

 _Well, there was no reason to believe she'd always be there_

 _But if you don't put faith in what you believe in_

 _It's getting you nowhere_

 _Cos it hurts, you never let go_

 _Don't look down, just look up_

 _Cos she's always there to behind you, just to remind you_

Tony wasn't as invested in his work as he was when Ziva was around.

It was something that everyone was noticing.

McGee realised the difference two weeks after they had left Ziva behind. Tony had been looking at his phone constantly as if waiting for a text or phone call. He'd been staring intently at his computer every second he was at his desk. McGee didn't know if Tony was even paying attention to their work. McGee had tried to contact Ziva at this point, hoping that his worry for Tony would get a response from her. No such luck.

Ducky noticed the difference three weeks after they had left Ziva behind. Tony had been offering less and less movie quotes with each new related case. By the third week he barely even spoke at crime scenes. Ducky had tried to contact Ziva at this point, he hoped that a change in Tony's demeanour would be cause enough for Ziva to get in touch. No such luck.

Abby noticed the difference at the one month mark after they had left Ziva behind. Tony was tenser than usual when he came to see her in the lab. He didn't make any of his usual comments when he saw her. Tony looked like a lost and broken man. Abby had tried to contact Ziva at this point solely based on her concern for Tony, hoping that knowing what her absence had done to Tony would get a response from Ziva. No such luck.

Gibbs was noted to be the most observant Special Agent. However his team would argue that he didn't notice the change in Tony until two months after they left Ziva behind. It was true he didn't acknowledge the change in Tony until that point but it didn't mean that he didn't know that there was a change in Tony. Gibbs noticed the change in Tony two days after they left Ziva behind. It took two days for Tony to start realising that Ziva wasn't coming back, that she was still hurt by his actions. It took two days for Gibbs to notice that Tony's feelings for Ziva were stronger than he had first anticipated. It took Gibbs two days to know that Tony was on a slow downward spiral. Gibbs didn't acknowledge it until the two month mark because there was nothing he could do to change anything, he'd chosen Tony over Ziva after all. At the two month mark Gibbs knew that Tony was going to be inconsolable. At the two month mark he'd learned that The Damocles, the ship Ziva had been on, had disappeared. Gibbs knew it was only a matter of time before Tony lost his cool and insisted that they try to find Ziva, at the very least her body. Gibbs waited for his team to fall apart.

Tony knew that he wasn't coping when he heard the news of The Damocles being missing.

If his focus was off beforehand it was non-existant now.

Tony tried to find more information. He didn't believe that Ziva could be dead. Everyone else might have given up on her but he hadn't, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

Tony, in a lucid moment, convinced Abby and McGee to help him continue searching for anything related to Ziva and The Damocles.

He refused to give up hope.

 _Two hearts, believing in just one mind_

 _You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind_

His body was going through the motions of daily life while his mind was trying to figure out how to save Ziva, assuming he even could.

Everyday Gibbs told them to get their gear, for three months, and Tony did what was required of him.

Everyday his colleagues would talk to him and he'd attempt to answer, no more than a few words where necessary.

Everyday Tony would ignore the world around him to the best of his ability and would focus on trying to get any news on Ziva.

Everyday his colleagues began to lose hope.

At the end of August they learned that The Damocles had gone down, there were no survivors.

Still Tony refused to accept it.

His colleagues didn't take long to accept that Ziva was dead, there was no evidence to prove otherwise.

That was Tony's exact reason for not giving up, there was no evidence to prove that Ziva was dead.

Everyday he continued to go through the motions of life.

Everyday Abby and McGee worked to find out more about Saleem in the hopes of bringing Tony closure and possibly helping to end the operation that Ziva had originally been working.

Everyday Gibbs watched Tony become a shell of a man.

Everyday Tony got closer and closer to losing it.

At the end of September Tony finally felt they had enough information to mount a search for Saleem and hopefully Ziva in the Horn of Africa.

Gibbs told them to grab their gear and Tony stood but didn't make a move for his pack.

"No," Tony said firmly.

"No?" Gibbs questioned sternly.

"No. We have an obligation," Tony said, his voice stronger, "Saleem's got to be stopped before someone else dies."

"Make your case," Gibbs said, there was a slight note of proudness in his tone.

Gibbs was proud of Tony for finally getting his head together and showing the determination and strength that he used to exude.

Tony felt a weight off of his shoulder as he, McGee, and Abby made their case to Gibbs and Vance.

That weight came crashing back down on him however when Vance declined allowing them to go through with their plan.

Tony had to resist the urge to throw something, like his fist, at a wall when he and Gibbs left Vance's office.

He had finally come somewhat out of his 'funk' that he'd been stuck in since leaving Ziva in Tel Aviv and now Vance was forcing him back into that corner.

Gibbs could see Tony falling back into his shell and knew he had to say something to bring him back.

"What? Is that it?" Gibbs asked Tony, determined to get a reaction.

"Yeah, what else is there?" Tony asked frustratedly.

"Maybe we send a couple of agents to the region," Gibbs suggested.

"For what?" Tony questioned.

"To gather intel," Gibbs said as though it were the most obvious thing, "you know, put some eyes on the target. Change the circumstances."

"Change the circumstances?" Tony asked starting to get hopeful, "and you can sell that to Vance?"

"Oh, yeah," Gibbs said simply, "strictly investigatively."

"Of course," Tony agreed.

"Of course," Gibbs repeated.

"You guys have a whole little thing going on I'm not seeing, but I get it," Tony stated, "wink, wink, nudge, nudge, Bob's your uncle. I'm hip. I dig it."

"Good," Gibbs began, "'cause I need volunteers."

"I volunteer myself and special agent McGee for the secret fact-finding mission thingy, that's not secret, in the Sahara," Tony decided, "what are you going to do?"

"You don't want to know," Gibbs informed him.

"Good talk," Tony said before the two went their separate ways.

Tony couldn't help but feel positive and hopeful as he went to inform McGee of their upcoming travel plans.

Within two days Gibbs had gotten everything arranged and the three of them were on their way to Africa.

The closer they got the most nervous Tony became. He was blinded when it came to Ziva, all he could do was focus on her. He knew he needed to focus elsewhere if they were going to make it out alive.

 _Cos there's no easy way to, to understand it_

 _There's so much of my life in her, and it's like I'm blinded_

 _And it teaches you to never let go_

 _There's so much love you'll never know_

 _She can reach you no matter how far_

 _Wherever you are_

McGee was nervous too but not in the same way Tony was. He just didn't have the heart to torment Tony about his nerves, Tony would probably not show him the same courtesy but McGee didn't want him to spiral into a shell again so he kept his mouth shut.

Gibbs could see the nervousness in Tony's demeanor but he knew better than to comment on it. The last thing he needed was Tony to flake out at the last minute.

Tony knew Gibbs and McGee were watching him carefully. Normally it would only put him more on edge but at the moment it was helping him relax a little. He knew that they were worried about what they would find in Africa and what it would do to his psyche. Tony was just grateful that neither Gibbs or McGee were willing to comment on his behaviour.

Tony and McGee searched more towns than they were willing to acknowledge before they found the right one and were captured by Saleem's men.

Tony wasn't surprised that he was tied up, he didn't understand why McGee wasn't though. It worked in their favour but it wasn't what they had expected.

Tony reluctantly spilled their past few months work to Saleem under the influence of the truth serum.

Considering that Tony had a habit of word vomit McGee was impressed that he managed to keep from speaking too much about Ziva and that he was able to contain his emotions in those moments when he briefly mentioned Ziva.

There was a brief moment when Saleem, in a fit of rage, left them alone and Tony was able to tell that McGee was alright.

Tony's main goal had been about Ziva but he was determined to make sure that McGee would be alright as well.

Tony didn't want to lose two co-workers so soon after one another.

Besides Abby would definitely kill him if something happened to McGee.

The word 'co-workers' didn't sit well with Tony.

They weren't just 'co-workers' at all, they were family.

 _Two hearts, believing in just one mind_

 _Beating together till the end of time_

 _You know we're two hearts believing in just one mind_

 _Together forever till the end of time_

Tony was pulled from his thoughts when Saleem roughly pushed someone into the seat opposite him.

Tony watched the person uncertainly, there was something familiar about them.

Something scarily familiar, Tony just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Then Saleem pulled the sack off of the person's face and Tony felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was Ziva.

Ziva was alive.

Ziva was sitting right in front of him.

Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

Of course he'd been hoping and wishing that he'd see her again, he just hadn't expected it to happen.

The doubt had managed to take hold of him.

Now any doubt left his mind.

The doubt was replaced by fear.

Fear for Ziva's life.

Fear of not getting Ziva back to DC alive.

Fear of not being able to tell Ziva how he felt about her.

Fear that Ziva wouldn't be willing to forgive him, even though he had done all he could to see her again.

Ziva was talking about being ready to die and Tony felt sick to his stomach.

Ziva might have been ready and prepared to die.

Tony was not ready or prepared to allow or watch Ziva die.

He hadn't been able to accept that she was dead as it was.

Now she was in front of him and he'd do anything he could to make sure that her death wish wasn't going to be fulfilled.

Ziva couldn't help the feelings of relief and love that she felt towards Tony when she saw him.

Ziva's time with Saleem had helped her to realise that Tony had only been trying to defend himself and protect her. Tony had never meant to kill Michael that night, he hadn't been given a choice though.

Ziva was prepared to die if it meant Tony and McGee leaving alive. She didn't want them to die for her.

If it had been Mossad who rescued her she wouldn't have cared so much about who died in this mess. But it wasn't Mossad. It was her true family at NCIS that had come for her.

Ziva had no doubt that Gibbs, the closest thing to a true father that she had, was somewhere closeby ready to help save them.

Ziva just hoped that they would all get out alive.

She would never be able to live with herself if something happened to Gibbs or McGee. She'd rather die herself than see anything happen to Tony.

Quicker than they had expected Gibbs took out Saleem and they were preparing to leave.

Tony helped Ziva to her feet and put one of her arms around his neck.

McGee grabbed Ziva's other arm to put it around his own neck.

"Can you walk?" Tony asked worriedly.

Ziva just nodded, she was overwhelmed by the emotions that she felt.

Ziva should have known that they wouldn't have left her for dead.

Gibbs was nothing like her biological father, he actually cared about her.

As if her own thoughts weren't evidence enough Gibbs appeared at the end of the hallway having taken out the remainder of Saleem's men who were in the compound.

Ziva had no doubt that many more had been executed outside of the immediate building.

Ziva hadn't smiled or felt any positive emotions in months.

Seeing the man she respected as a father standing before her bought out a lot of positive emotions, including but not limited to happy tears.

Tony couldn't help feeling emotional either, he had the girl of his dreams back.

Gibbs had no doubt in his mind that Tony would be extraordinarily protective of Ziva from now on.

When they arrived back at the NCIS headquarters in DC they didn't know what would await them.

Ziva was nervous about seeing her other friends again.

Tony was nervous that Abby might break Ziva with a bone crushing hug.

McGee was nervous that Vance would punish them all for not following orders and risking their lives.

Gibbs knew that the only thing their colleagues would be focussed on at this point in time was the fact that Ziva was back, and alive.

Ziva felt an overwhelming sense of relief when she saw Ducky and Abby waiting for her.

It was one thing to know that they were okay, it was another to see it with her own eyes.

That was something running through Ducky and Abby's minds as well.

Even though Ziva had known that there was nothing for her to be worried about when it came to Ducky and Abby, she had still worried that they wouldn't be happy to see her after the way she had left things.

All worry left Ziva's mind in an instant when Abby pulled her into a tight hug.

"I missed you," Abby said softly.

Ziva hugged Abby back as tightly as she could, "I missed you too."

Tony sat at his desk and watched the two.

 _She knows (she knows)_

 _There'll always be a special place in my heart for her_

 _She knows, she knows, she knows_

 _Yeah, she knows (she knows)_

 _No matter how far apart we are_

 _She knows, I'm always right there beside her_

His eyes met Ziva's and a silent agreement passed between them, they were safe and nothing else mattered.

One look can say a lot.

For Tony and Ziva it was simple, all was forgiven.

 _We're two hearts…_

Whether they were willing to admit it or not Tony and Ziva were connected in a way that no one around them would be able to understand.

They couldn't function without one another.

They were one.

A/N: I really hope that you all liked this story, as I said at the beginning I've been wanting to write this for a really long time so I hope I did the episode and our beloved characters justice. Thanks for reading and don't forget to send me your requests :-)

Lyrics from: .


	25. Love Story message

Hi all,

This is not a new chapter, I wish it was but I'm struggling with inspiration. So many things have been happening in my life that aren't helping with my inspiration block. So I'm inviting you all to collaborate with this story. I refuse to let it end. I have created a forum and a community where I'd love your input. They are both titled 'Tiva writing challenges' so I hope your passion for this couple will reignite my inspiration and in the meantime let's make this story an awesome collaboration of ideas and stories from as many Tiva fans as possible.

The only rules I have are to keep the stories to one-shots and be based on the presented topics.

The forum is also to just chat about your favourite Tiva related things whether you're a writer or just a fan.

Thank you all for your continued support of this story and I hope to hear from you all in 'Tiva writing challenges'.

DamonsGurl95 xx


End file.
